


Wandmaker Ch3

by Liquifator



Series: Wandmaker [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquifator/pseuds/Liquifator
Summary: The third chapter of the Wandmaker series





	Wandmaker Ch3

As a Wandmaker

_Directly inspired by_ Harry Potter _by JK Rowling_

_Characters derived from The Path by me_

( _First two chapters complete_ )

Present Day

The room was bright and cool, but that was in direct contrast to the condition of the walls. Paint had long since chipped away, leaving exposed brick that emanated an aged, musty smell resembling a cave filled with mildew. It was a small room and its few entrances and windows had been blocked and a strong Muffliato Charm placed on each to conceal noises. The floor was in a similar state of unpleasantness to the walls; cluttered with dust and grime from years of abandonment. Yet the room was also shrouded by something far more sinister. It pressed against the Muffliato Charm on the windows. It filled the interior of the room with invisible, untouchable oppression. It felt dense without being felt; it covered all surfaces and suspended in the air.

A witch slumped barely conscious on the floor. Exhausted from trauma, shock, confusion, and blood loss, most of her effort went into gaining awareness of the situation. Her mind felt incredibly blurred, as if she was just waking up from a hard knock on the head. Yet her head felt physically okay, and she couldn’t remember being unconscious. As minutes passed, she felt information coming back into focus. One of her hands held tightly to a ripped strip of gauze she had applied to a wound on her upper arm that was still bleeding. The wound was familiar; she’d only had it for an hour or so, but it felt like she had been knocked out after. It had since leaked through the gauze and the blood was coating her arm, but she did feel it beginning to dry at the source. Regaining herself, she moved a little to stare up at a wheeled hospital bed that was the room’s centerpiece, where a man – her captor – was focused on his other victims. Horror flashed through her mind as more pieces came together. He had made her do something very recently, but she couldn’t quite recall it. Had he inflicted the wound on her arm? Yes… but why couldn’t she remember it happening? It had been within the hour! She was also faintly aware of a TV playing the news, but her view was blocked and she couldn’t quite make out what the reporters were saying. Occasionally, she caught key words like “chimp,” “zoo,” “kidnapping,” and “thefts.” That’s it! After he had wounded her, he had taken his wand and—

“ _Confundo,_ ” the man said, noticing her movement.

Already debilitated from the derangement, the witch collapsed to the hard floor as the charm struck her.

“I need the monkey to stay alive!” The captor yelled angrily, turning his attention immediately back to his current affairs. He held both the wand and an IV needle with unease. It was attached to a blood bag that had just been taken from the witch. It was inserted to the mid-elbow of a large, pregnant chimp that had been cursed to sleep so it wouldn’t struggle. “Do I need to put any other enchantments on her?”

Mr. Evercare looked from the bizarre captive on the hospital bed and up to his captor with exhausted sadness and pity. His body ached and mind stretched from several painful curses he’d recently been under, and he couldn’t even keep track of the ones holding him now. Most of his body was bound under variations of the Body Freezing Spell, and he was beginning to wonder if the repeated applications would cause longer term damage – both for his own sake and the poor witch’s on the floor. He felt some form of Occlumency barring his mind from reaching out to either his captor or the witch, let alone the outside world. Not that he was particularly skilled in that art, but it was bitterly pleasant to know what options he _didn’t_ have. Thankfully the captor didn’t seem to have access to any potion ingredients, but that didn’t stop him from trying to replicate Veritaserum in some kind of improvised spell – and it was surprisingly effective. The wandmaker hadn’t considered himself to be holder of vastly important information, but he was very knowledgeable in the arts of wands and spells, and from his lips had been forcefully pried several techniques of wandcraft that were aiding in this madness, both directly and via the spellbook he’d helped a fond apprentice write.

At this moment, he wasn’t sure whether or not he was grateful that his mind had thus far been spared. The captor needed his information and his skill. At the very least, Mr. Evercare hoped that might preserve his life. Perhaps he could play his cards to extend that wish to the witch. “The Sedating Curse you applied should be enough,” he muttered in response. “But I doubt it has been attempted before with… primates.”

“Doesn’t the wand know what I want?” He spat, watching the blood pump into the animal. “Isn’t that how wands work? This wand should know what I want!”

“Why are you doing this? And why do you hide your face?”

“You’re not the one asking questions.”

“Wands do not read minds,” Mr. Evercare answered. “A more powerful wand also cannot read minds.”

The captor cursed and almost threw the Sonic Wand to the ground. But he held onto it. “No matter. I still need more power. I need as pure of magic as I can get.”

The wandmaker sighed deeply, happy the captor’s attention shifted from him back to the chimp. This poor animal, he thought. Hopefully it would survive whatever cruelty he was putting it through. Hopefully its child would survive. On the floor, the witch began to stir, and the captor took a generous moment to Confund her again. She slumped back to the floor, unconscious.

When the procedure finally ended and both the chimp and Mr. Evercare were bound and sedated, the captor took a moment to himself. He placed the Sonic Wand gently on a surface next to him, and slipped out his own. Holding it out gently before him like a dagger, he calmed himself and breathed deeply. A very faint blue glow began emanating from the tip. It almost resembled water in appearance, but behaved more like a gas. And it was hot: scorching hot, he felt his fingertips protesting as he held the wand. Yet he held it steady. The glow was fire, and it had taken him time to learn to produce it. It was a special fire and he esteemed his ability to produce it. It was one not many others could. The soft, intense, blue fire poured from the wand, drifted down, and pooled on the ground, threatening to catch on the piles of dust. But then he flicked the wand and the fire dissipated, the moment over.

“Kenzo, Ann Harbor Zoo’s first pregnant chimpanzee in nearly five years, was stolen in the late hours of the night,” the reporter was saying on TV, as footage of tireless zoo staff and flustered investigative authorities milled about. “Amazingly, no property seems to have been damaged and zoo security is still trying to understand how someone even managed to break in and escape with so little disturbance, especially hauling such difficult cargo.”

“Magic, perhaps,” Adam said. He had arrived at Josh’s house mere hours ago, joining the company of Nicole and them for dinner that evening. Professor Ecclesiastes was weary and spending the evening to himself. Adam had apologized upon his arrival for being so late; he hadn’t quite understood The Path spell that the others had mastered for quick transport, and didn’t care to put so much more effort into it. Instead he had to arrange a Portkey, which had taken considerable more work. “So, catch me up on what’s gone on so far.”

But before they could, Appa began growling loudly, and running toward the front door. “Appa!” Josh exclaimed. “Appa! Heel boy, heel!” Reluctantly, the gryphon slowed in his tracks and bent his knees in obedience, but practically shivered with anticipation. Etik ran from the dining table, jumped up Appa’s back, and then hopped onto Josh as he passed on his way to the front door. Opening it, the smile consumed Josh’s face as he laid eyes on the man standing there: his bushy, curly, red hair and freckles were just as he remembered it, but the man had gained more muscle since Josh had seen him last.

“ _Kent!_ ” Josh exclaimed, embracing his friend in a big hug. “It’s so great to see you again. And you’re so late!! Even Adam got here before you, and he can’t even conjure The Path!”

Kent laughed. “ _Sorry!_ I was held up for a while, but I finally got the time.”

All the others walked up behind. “Good to see you again, Kent,” Sarah said. “How was your trip?”

Appa burst through the people and dove into Kent, pawing at the man with sniffs and licks. He sneezed several times and hesitated, but when Kent bent to rub some rigorous love into his fur, the gryphon relaxed. “Easy. Once I got a moment, it only took me a couple hours to get here. Sorry, I’ve been swamped.”

Nicole and Adam came up next and took their turns at hugs. “It’s been so long,” Kent said to them. “We need a better excuse than tragedy to meet up.”

The group made their way back to the dinner table, and Nicole stole a side glace at Kent as they walked. She caught an odd vibe from him, but couldn’t place it.

“Okay, _now_ catch me up!” Adam exclaimed.

“Professor Ecclesiastes and Pofus came to us a few days ago and gave me the news that Mr. Evercare had been kidnapped,” Josh started. The rest of them assumed solemn faces. “Since that moment, I’ve kept close tabs on the investigation, both by MACUSA and the FBI. None of the their leads have turned up, but we have reason to believe he’s alive. Further crimes since suggest that the kidnapper seems to be very interested in magic: practicing it, experimenting with it, and very probably teaching him or herself new things. I think we can safely assume he’s a wizard!”

“What kind of other crimes have made you think that?” Adam asked.

“The very next crime we heard about was a murder. MACUSA found a corpse with very magical injuries. None of the injuries seemed fatal in themselves; more like the body was just messed with and experimented on. After that, we found that my book and wand had been stolen… I don’t know exactly when.” Josh lowered his head shamefully.

“Your wand?” Kent asked.

“Not my personal one,” Josh answered. “The wand I had built several years ago to test my theories on. And the book – the final version of the Spellscripter’s journal I worked on all through school.”

“Oh, that one we used to help us a couple times,” Kent winked.

Josh shook his head, amused. “And I wasn’t so pleased at the time!” He exclaimed. “But unlike you, we can assume this kidnapper intends real harm.”

“Those two _do_ seem to point to magical interest,” Adam nodded. “Is there more?”

Sarah spoke next. “You told me one night that a witch had also been kidnapped. I assume that relates?” 

Josh nodded. “They told me a little more about her since. She’s basically a nobody on the outside. She works an ordinary desk job in town, completed basic education and Wambleeska curriculum like us, and her family is the same. Not rich, not skilled, not headed for prestige or power. So MACUSA looked at her bloodline, and found some good stuff there: her family is all pureblood going back generations. We think she can be traced back to the original Shamans of America. Powerful family, too, as far as the magic they’ve achieved. I mean, no Nobel Prize type stuff, but her family has been recognized for whipping up some powerful healing and construction spells in a pinch. Her grandparents were on call by MACUSA local services for emergencies: fires, medical, natural disasters – they could clean and heal like no one’s business.”

Nicole said, “It sounds like this evil suspect dude is gathering a lot of powerful magical sources from a variety of places. But why? What’s he trying to do? Just learn? Be more powerful? Why’s he being so shady about it? Why not just apply to advanced magical education?”

“Let’s hear the rest of it,” Kent said. “Is there much more?”

“Not too much,” Sarah said. “Yesterday there was a case of weird magical vandalism, oh—and something _very_ weird. What did you say about that tree, Josh? _Inherently_ magical?”

“It’s an odd concept,” Josh sighed. “Some things are inherently magical, like us – born that way; born witches or wizards. We can’t just put magic into a No-Maj. Same thing with objects – some things are inherently magical, mostly locations or animals; like a phoenix or enchanted forests. Objects usually aren’t, but can be placed under powerful and permanent enchantment, like Wambleeska or flying brooms. There’s no definitive way to determine something that’s inherently magical, or born magical – but the most curious thing happened yesterday. Bowtruckles are the only way I can think of to know if a tree is truly magical. They have the natural sense for magical trees and are drawn to them. Nicole, Sarah, Ecclesiastes, and I were investigating a case of magical vandalism yesterday. I assume our suspect was playing around with whatever he’s trying to learn. And Etik—my bowtruckle—climbed up into a tree in the park! He _sensed_ its magic. And I _know_ no tree was magical before that.”

The group remained silent for a moment, surprised.

“Then you’re saying—” Nicole started.

“I think our kidnapper imbued magic into that tree. Completely soaked it in. Not an enchantment; the tree didn’t seem to exhibit any symptoms. It was just _magical_. Like you or me.”

“Weird,” Adam said.

“And the last crime we know of was on TV just now,” Sarah said. “A monkey was kidnapped from the zoo last night.”

“You think that’s related?” Kent asked, surprised.

“A pregnant primate,” Nicole noted. “Primates are closer to human physiology than monkeys.”

The correction chilled the group.

“Pregnant,” Sarah repeated. “I hadn’t realized that could be important before.”

“I’d say it’s definitely related,” Nicole replied, eyeing Kent oddly again. “And I think it’s apparent what this guy is up to. It all has to do with that tree, so good job, Josh. He’s trying to make things magical. That’s why he hasn’t pursued formal education in the matter—we know it’s not possible as a society. That’s like trying to learn how to turn an apple into an orange. If a No-Maj went to Engineering school to try and learn that, they’d be laughed at. It’s considered impossible. Likewise, you can’t turn a No-Maj into a wizard. And that’s what he’s trying to do. That’s what all this random magicking and experimenting and throwing spells and enchantments at people and things has been about. He doesn’t care what the magic does. He just wants the magic to be _in_ the object. Or, right now…” she turned white. “In the baby ape.”

“Who knows what he did to that tree,” Josh said, worried. “But I doubt an unborn ape would survive that. Or… a person.”

“Oh my gosh,” Sarah said, “a person. You’re right, that’s the only thing this could be leading to. We’ve got to find out who’s doing this. We’ve got to find out who he’s trying to turn.”

The group turned off topic from that point, satisfied and frankly sufficiently disturbed at their conclusion for the moment. They shared dinner and tried to their best to catch up pleasantly for the next couple hours, and then Kent, Adam, and Nicole all bid Josh and Sarah goodnight and departed for their rooms.

“Can I have a quick word with you, Kent?” Nicole asked, stopping Kent before he went up to his room.

“Sure,” Kent said, and they walked to an emptier part of the house.

“Kent, are you okay?” Nicole asked him when Adam had gone. “I keep getting these strange Occlumens blocks from you. Like, I can feel that you’re here… but something seems off.”

Kent blushed, hesitating. “I dunno what to say… but I think I know what you’re talking about. I didn’t think it was that obvious, and I’ve felt defensive about it.”

Nicole’s demeanor softened. “Hey, you can talk to me, bro.”

“I think it’s… Jared,” Kent sighed. “It’s been so long since we saw him, but this stuff is making me think a lot about him. I wish he was with us. He would probably be really helpful to us right now. And I can’t help to think… I hope these events don’t have anything to do with him.”

Nicole smiled. “Hey, that’s totally understandable. It’s hard. We all wish he was here. And I know you two used to be like best friends. But how could this have to do with him?”

“I don’t know,” Kent sighed. “It’s stupid.”

Nicole smiled. She wasn’t the best at emotional stuff, but she was trying, and she knew that’s what counted. “ _You’re_ stupid,” she laughed, elbowing him. “But you’re _my_ stupid. Thanks for telling me. I won’t pass that on to the others; they won’t have noticed like I did. Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help, okay?”

“Thanks Nicole,” Kent smiled, still blushing.

Wambleeska: Year 3

The day was bright and clear, featuring a blue sky speckled with clouds. It was late summer, but the heat was moderate, with the sun providing it plentifully but a gently breeze keeping it in check. Many hours from the first sign of civilization was a large freshwater lake surrounded by deep green forests of pine, fur, and spruce. Bird calls were plentiful and filled the trees and air above, and their owners flying gleefully and free between the trees and over the large expanses of glassy water.

“Running away won’t help!” Adam yelled as I skipped over stones on a tiny escarpment overlooking the lake shore. As soon as I leapt the length of the rocks, I heard him yell— “ _Impedimentia!_ ”

“Very original,” I yelled back, jumping to dodge the spell, but too late. I grunted as the turquois jet hit my hip, and lost my footing as my legs were forced to move half their speed. Still aware and in the fight, I looked to the lake and decided on a charm I’d invented last year and been practicing. “ _Eructo duo_ ,” I groaned, pushing the incantation out despite handicapped movement.

A spout of water rose from near the shore, lifted close to head-level, and shot itself like a vine at Adam. The strong tendril hit Adam with oomph, knocking the boy over and wrapping around his body with strength. Soon I could feel Adam’s Impediment Jinx wearing off and I got up and immediately set to controlling the water more precisely. I pinned Adam down with a more vigorous rush of water, being careful not to cover his face. But barely inside my notice, Adam began rotating his own wand within the water to point at me, and whispered “ _finite incantatem_ ” under his breath, immediately followed by “ _flippendo._ ”

The water collapsed, entirely freed from my charm, and I was suddenly flung backwards with vigor. “Yep, now I’m wet!” Adam mocked as I ate the sand on the shore. “Nice attack!” By the time I was recovering myself, dusting off sand near the shore, Adam was already standing over me, still dripping wet but wand pointed and ready. “ _Expeliarmus_ ,” my wand was whipped with a stinging spark from my hand before I even realized what was going on. “ _Fumos!_ ” Adam finished, skipping backwards as smoke blew rapidly from his wand to engulf me.

“Gosh— _lumos!_ ” I exclaimed, frustrated at this sudden string of defeats. The wandlight barely helped anything, but it made me feel better as I skipped my way out of the smokescreen. It didn’t take long for me to spot Adam next to a nearby tree, and I was immediately skeptical. I had a hard time predicting my friend’s next move, but I at least knew there _was_ a next move being planned. I approached cautiously, still hoping to try my water spell again.

“Josh, I wanna show you something,” Adam said, near the base of a tree and looking up into its branches.

“Oh?” I asked, immediately curious what could break Adam from our duel. I ran up to meet him and look up along the trunk, following Adam’s gaze.

“If you look hard near the top…” Adam said, squinting himself. “ _Diffindo!_ ” A light-green jet burst from his wand and there was a shocking crack above my head as it cut many branches. I was a little shocked, but ready—

“ _Immobulus!_ ” I yelled, and the dozens of large branches—all sporting a heavy bunch of leaves and foliage—were paused in their fall, midair. I darted out from under them in pursuit of Adam, who had used the confusion to get a head-start. “ _Rictusempra!_ ” I yelled after my fleeing opponent. The silver light flew from my wand and hit Adam square in the back, and he proceeded to double over on his side on the ground, laughing uncontrollably.

Now it was my turn to take a moment and plot. But I was determined to give my water a second chance. “ _Eructo duo,_ ” I declared again, pointing my wand at the lake shore. Another tendril reached its way up from the surface and followed my spell, elongating itself forward to reach the two of us. But this time I focused not purely on shape, but on pressure. I remembered that last time, Adam had easily pointed his wand through the water. What if this time, I gave the water more strength? Adam’s pained laughter began to fade and turned into recovering gasps of breath. Behind us, dozens of hovering tree branches suddenly fell to the ground with a crash. But I was focused: I waved the water toward Adam with my wand, and pointed specifically at my opponent’s feet. There the arm of water compressed itself into a finer width and wrapped itself around both of his ankles tightly.

“Well _that’s_ new!” Adam exclaimed with a hint of panic, finally able to get words out. Before he could even stand up, the water yanked his ankles lakeward, and Adam was dragged. He cursed, “I hate it when you learn!” He joked, beginning to struggle. Realizing that pulling himself free wasn’t an option, Adam thought hard and then pointed his wand at the water tendril. “ _Incendio!_ ”

“Shoot,” I said, immediately realizing this was a good counter-move.

The fire poured from Adam’s wandtip and the water erupted in thick steam. Now it was my turn to panic; in my anxiety of how to keep the charm working, it broke. The aquatic arm popped and dropped entirely to the ground. And then I saw Adam’s wand point at me.

“ _Aero duro_ ,” I said quickly, pointing my wand forward also. I jumped forward and high. To Adam’s astonishment, my foot landed on what he perceived as something invisible in the air, and I pushed off it to launch myself over Adam’s head and land behind him.

Adam whipped himself around in attempt to follow my movement. “ _Obliviate!_ ”

“ _Expeliarmus!_ ”

The green and scarlet lights flew toward each other and they were each wacked away easily. “Memory Charm?!” I exclaimed. “What were you gonna make me forget?” We began walking circles around each other.

“Oh, maybe just the last few minutes for a little confusion,” Adam shrugged as we continued circling each other for banter. “And what was that spell you did? Air something? It let you jump over me!”

“Wouldn’t _you_ like to know?” I mocked lightheartedly.

“I would! _Mucus ad nauseam!_ ”

“ _Impedimentia!_ ”

These spells were also easily flicked out of the air by each other.

“Is it one you made up? I don’t remember learning it,” Adam expanded their circle a little by hopping onto and back off a boulder, careful to maintain eye contact with me.

“Wouldn’t you like to know!” I repeated. “ _Expeliarmus!_ ”

“ _Flippendo!_ ”

“ _Levicorpus Duo!_ ”

Neither of us knew what this spell was or meant, let alone cast it. We both had a brief moment of shock and wonder before we were each jerked harshly upward with disorienting speed and lifted into their air as if by an invisible hand. Both of us halted about six feet up, dangling helplessly, fully aware and in awe.

“I didn’t think you’d ever stop!” A familiar voice exclaimed, stepping out from behind a group of trees with his wand held aloft.

“ _Daaaaad!_ ” Adam whined, straining to look at his father from his awkward position in the air.

Rory, as I had learned the man’s name was, continued forward and waved his wand with the non-verbal reverse incantation to set us down gently. He was a well-built man with a little chub on his stomach, dark-skinned like Adam and the rest of his family, with a head of thick, well-groomed hair.

“It wasn’t only him,” another familiar voice mused. Together, my parents, my aunt Melody, and Adam’s mother Amy, stepped up behind Rory. It was Amy who had spoken up. “It’s about time for snacks, and no one felt like getting cursed in your crossfire!”

“That fight was also pretty good,” my mom, Wanda, chimed in.

“Those moves were great!” my father, Blaine, added. “Great thinking with the tree branches, Adam. And Josh, what was that move you did back there?”

“I was wondering about that too,” Rory said. “I didn’t recognize it. What was that incantation you said, ‘ _Aero Duro’_?”

“Yeah. It’s pretty much exactly what it sounds like. Hard air,” I responded.

“That sounds like the Hardening Charm,” Amy said. Adam’s family lived within the wizarding community, unlike my family and my aunt’s, so they were quicker on the trivia. “But I didn’t see any rocks!”

“Yeah, I don’t know why that charm has only been used to transfigure things to rock,” Adam commented. “It’s a Hardening Charm not a transfiguration spell!”

“I changed it,” I responded simply, not really wanting to get into the details with people I hardly knew.

“ _Changed_ it?” My mom exclaimed. “You changed a spell? Wow, you didn’t tell me you could do that!”

“I’ll tell you later, I guess,” I said, eager to get away from the adults. I eyed Adam and as the parents got the hint and headed the way back to the campsite, he and I followed with distance.

“ _Changed_ it?” He asked with the same incredulity.

“It’s kind of a language thing,” I explained as we walked. “A word can come to mean one thing to some people, and so can a spell. But just like how vocal incantations are optional, it’s also possible to change the meaning behind words. It’s all in what you _want_ to happen, and conveying that intention through your wand. It’s easier for wands to recognize traditional meaning, but they can learn and be taught. _Duro_ was easier because its original meaning has nothing to do with rock.”

“Did you figure this all out on your own?” Adam asked.

“I put the pieces together. But Dr. Kopanuk has been teaching us all about spell theory, and how some spells originally came to be. At the same time, Professor Ecclesiastes has been teaching us about the practicalities of hands-on magic. So I kind of combined them, with a bit of my own research.”

“And why hardened air? There are a dozen other spells I would want to invent.”

“Not just air, did you not see what I did with the water?” I exclaimed. “But I’m thinking of modifying Aero Duro for the MAT class project, but I wanted to try the basic version first. Right now it’s just a spot of hardened air. But I’m hoping to form it more into a _path_ ,” I explained pensively.

“Dang,” Adam said, a little stunned. “You’re really all in with this.”

“I’m just really interested. I couldn’t care less about potions and I’m barely hanging on to history, if that helps you. And hey, you’re doing pretty well in DADA.”

“Cause DADA’s _cool!_ ” Adam exclaimed. “Who doesn’t want to learn how to curse someone with frog ears? Or how to, you know, _not_ curse them with frog ears.”

“First, frogs don’t have ears,” I rolled my eyes.

“And maybe that’s exactly my point,” he winked.

Maniacal spellcasting out of their system, the following hours passed with little incident. The families enjoyed a hike after their snacks, and then went for a chilly swim in the lake and then had dinner by their fire. There were minor scuffles on whether to use magic or camp the “real way,” especially when it came to charming a fire into existence, enchanting a stew to stir itself, or even brewing a Sleeping Draught to help sore mothers get a better night’s sleep. Remembering several years’ of previous scuffles between families and individuals, they mostly decided to do what worked best for each personally, with the fathers deciding on challenges that would effect each family. Finally, dinner died down that night and the designated washer, my cousin Katrina Pond, was chosen. A No-Maj, she gladly asked for supernatural help from Adam’s older sister Jenny and old-fashioned help from my own sister, Roxanne.

“Hey, Josh, come with me,” my dad, Blaine, asked as I handed off my plate gratefully to Roxanne.

“Am I in trouble?” I asked, getting up with him and unnerved as he led me to the edge of the camp.

“Not at all. I just want to talk with you, away from everyone,” he said, leading us further out of the camp. Night was full upon us and a half-moon shone down from the dark, starry sky. It was calm, light breeze rustling the trees and crickets on full chorus. “I love the progress you’re making with spells. Magic seems to come very naturally to you! I’m happy you inherited that part of your mom’s genes.”

I smiled. “I really enjoy it. I have some great teachers at Wambleeska.”

A moment of silence followed as we both walked through the forest dirt trails, unsure of what to say next. I burned with curiosity on what my dad had to say, but I wasn’t sure how to broach his topic. So I stayed silent.

“You know I love you, son,” he said. “Part of me wishes there was a way I could share in that magic with you, if only to have fun and practice with you.”

“You’re welcome to practice with me!” I exclaimed, eager to include him too. “Though I get what you’re saying—it would be fun if you could make the magic, too.”

“Thanks. I’d enjoy that. I’m curious how you do it.” Another moment of silence. “I brought you out here to ask you about something. I think the more time you spend at Wambleeska, the more you’ll be swept in to the magical community—which is great—but I’m afraid that might pull us apart. I want to do my part to make sure we have a good relationship. And one other thing. There’s another relationship that your mother and I have tried our best to introduce you to and support you with. But I want to make sure there’s no ambiguity. Especially as you begin to make your own choices and learn about different ways of life, it’s a strong foundation your mother and I have chosen that has guided us through all of life’s challenges. I want to make sure you’re familiar with it.”

“Are you talking about the Great Love?” I asked. I remembered my parents referencing it all through my growing up. They had asked me about it at a young age and I agreed that I was interested in allowing this Love into my heart and following it, but I hadn’t quite understood what that meant.

“Yes,” my dad answered. I could hear the smile in his voice. “People around you will talk all about love, but I want you to understand that this is the Greatest Love. It is a force in itself that we believe came to the world and sacrificed itself, so we could have it in our hearts.”

“Yeah, I remember that.”

“And it’s something you can choose,” he went on. “The Great Love made the sacrifice so we would all have the choice.”

“Yeah, I don’t think it’s all that complicated,” I shrugged, mostly feeling uncomfortable. “I already know I want to try it.”

“I’d wondered if you had!” He exclaimed. “It hasn’t let your mother or myself down, and I know that all the adults here have chosen to believe, also. You can ask them about it.”

“Wow, all of them have? Do we know a lot of people who don’t?”

“Yes. We know plenty of both.”

“Who do we know who don’t believe?”

“I’d rather not tell you, honestly,” my dad responded more seriously. “I don’t want you to judge people based on whether they believe or not.”

“Fair point. So how has it changed you? What makes you different than those who don’t believe?”

About an hour passed as Blaine explained to me the mechanics of our beliefs, the story behind this Force and what it did for everyone. He was curious about it, and especially how it directly applied to our lives. I wondered if I could even apply it to my magic? But as we returned to the campsite, our minds switched gears as we heard some of the adults laughing about their own memories of Wambleeska.

My mom’s and Rory’s laughter could be heard rather far outside the campsite. “She did really well, though!” She was defending, seemingly near tears of laughter. As we approached, we noticed every was gathered around a tame campfire, sitting comfortably in chairs and sipping their choice of beverage. In the waning evening light, this seemed the perfect pastime.

“Well I’m sure her heart was in it,” Rory conceded between more tame outbursts of his own chortles. “But it took her a whole day to get the timing right!”

“The poor thing,” Amy chimed in, smiling. Noticing my dad and me approach, she leaned to us and explained softly: “Wambleeska has these stairs of enchanted carpet that roll and unroll themselves. It can be hard to make it all the way up or down.”

“You’ve had some trouble with those stairs!” Adam pointed gleefully to me, noticing my appearance.

“I did! I’m not the most coordinated person in the world,” I laughed, choosing a seat next to my dad and Rory. “In my first year I’d never had to walk up stairs that felt alive before! But I might add that I’ve pretty much mastered them now, while _someone_ still gets queasy walking into the Sky Commons!”

“Never saw that place,” Rory commented. “I was placed in Earth, a very comfortable common room!”

“Carpets that roll and unroll by themselves!” Katrina exclaimed. “I’m glad I don’t have to deal with that.”

My sister nodded at her. “I dunno, that could be useful when vacuuming.”

“Hey, you’ve got a point there,” Katrina reflected.

“Speaking of Commons, though,” I said, looking between the magical parents. “What were you all placed in?”

“I was a Dancing Buffalo!” Rory exclaimed. “Earth, as I’d said. I still wear the purple and green on occasion.”

“I was in Ocean,” Amy answered. “Singing Whale; same Trait as Rory. It was true what they said; how Traits bring people together between Sects.” She looked knowingly at her husband.

“I barely remember; I was never into all that. We were both in the same Sect, right, Melody?” My mom asked her sister.

“I think so. Was it Ocean? I remember having to cross water, that was neat,” Aunt Melody confirmed.

“That’s Ocean,” Adam and I confirmed, with nods from Adam’s parents.

“It’s been so long since we were at Wambleeska,” Aunt Melody said. “We only reached the magical equivalent of high school, right Wanda?”

“Correct. And you were there more recently than I was, Melody!” My mom exclaimed.

“By what’s that, two or three years?” Aunt Melody laughed.

“Because you’re younger, Aunt Melody?” I asked. She hushed me politely, but nodded.

“What school did you go to after?” Katrina asked my mom. I realized she was probably interested because my mom had gone to a No-Maj school after Wambleeska.

“University of Minnesota,” my mom answered. “For business. Wambleeska honestly never really interested me. Magic was great at home for chores and such, but I never felt very in touch with it. I was glad Melody shared that sentiment; leaving together was easier.”

“We were sad to see you go,” Amy recalled. “Our families had fun together. I’m glad our sons have reconnected us!” Around my second year, when I talked all about being best friends with an Adam Herron, my mom had realized with wide eyes that this was the same Herron family her parents had been friends with. Our families hadn’t made contact since my mom left the magical community.

This time my sister spoke. “And Wambleeska had prepared you alright for No-Maj university?”

“No-Maj studies had done its job. Plus I’d had the most interest in it. There were a few complications in preparing a transcript because of the International Statute of Secrecy, but the Headmistress was very accommodating. She did a lot for me, come to remember it. She conjured an official transcript that appeared to be from my local high school, and had it ratified by associates in the high school itself. The subjects I took at Wambleeska were complementary, so there was no real reason it shouldn’t work.”

“Then you had a to transition in reverse!” I exclaimed, smiling big at my mom. I never realized she’d gone through the opposite culture shock as I had.

“You could say that,” my mom smiled knowingly at me. “Your aunt Wanda did, too. Right down to the same university.”

“I went for finance, but close enough,” Aunt Melody affirmed.

“Were the teachers the same at Wambleeska when you were there?” I asked to our parents collectively.

“Who are your teachers?” Rory asked.

“Professor Ecclesiasetes, Dr. Kopanuk,” I started.

Adam continued, “Professors Williamsen and Gentry…”

“The Deputy Headmaster is still up to his tricks!” Amy laughed.

“Oh my gosh it was ridiculous,” Adam said, getting excited. “None of us saw it coming.”

“And Professor Epenau, speaking of transfiguration,” I added.

“I believe Professor Evercare taught Wand Use. He taught a couple classes, I think,” Rory said.

“Evercare?” I asked, a wave of curiosity flowing over me.

“Evercare? I don’t remember him being a teacher, but I know the name,” Adam responded.

“No Rory’s right,” Aunt Melody confirmed. “I remember Professor Evercare teaching Wand Use.”

“And a friend of mine took another class of his,” Rory repeated. “What was it again…?”

I shifted in my seat. “Professor Evercare doesn’t teach at Wambleeska anymore,” I said gently, remembering what he’d told me in his wand shop. “Now he’s a Wandmaker at Cyk Lake.”

Rory and Amy looked a little surprised at this. “We saw his shop when we bought Adam and Jenny’s supplies,” Amy said. “But I hadn’t connected that.”

“I wonder why he would quit,” Adam said neutrally. “Maybe he just preferred making wands to teaching.”

“I don’t think that’s it,” I said. I looked over to Rory, who had suddenly gone quiet. He returned my look, and then—

“Spellscripting!” He exclaimed, pleased with himself. “That’s the class of his that my friend took. I don’t think it was offered very long though.”

I was stunned. A moment from last year flashed through my mind: Gordon Brown. _“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I don’t think Ecclesiastes should be your sponsor. He has history.”_

“Sorry,” Rory said, probably seeing me turn white or something. “I didn’t mean to be overenthusiastic. I get excited sometimes when my old brain can remember things. Honey, maybe we should invest in a Pensieve.”

“That’s weird,” Adam said, looking between his father and me. “Why is his class the same name as your club?”

“It’s not you,” I said to Rory apologetically. “I’m just putting things together, and a little surprised. I’ve heard rumors, and I’m putting them together with my own experiences. What you told me filled in another gap. Adam’s right,” I threw him an acknowledging glance, “I started a club last year at Wambleeska called Spellscripter’s. I got that name from some reading I’d done in the school’s administration. I read up on old clubs and classes before I started it, and I saw that name. It really stuck out to me cause that’s exactly what I wanted the club to be about. But…”

There was a moment of silence as everyone listened. Well, except most of the No-Majs had started their own separate conversation, understandably.

“Are you okay, Josh?” My mom asked.

“I’m good,” I assured here. “This just gets a little weird, and I don’t want to be digging up stuff. I remember when I first got my wand at Mr. Evercare’s shop, he mentioned having taught there before, but he seemed upset about it somehow. Then last year, when our Sect Prefect Gordon Brown saw my Spellscripter’s club, he said I shouldn’t have Professor Ecclesiastes as a sponsor because there was bad history. And if you say Mr. Evercare’s old class was the one I named my club after… do you think there’s something between them?”

The previous silence repeated. Understandably, no one was quite sure how to follow that up. It seemed entirely plausible, and no one wanted to venture a suggestion that might knock the reputation of either man.

“That’s an excellent deduction,” my dad finally said. “It sounds like you’ve been thinking about it a lot, like anyone would a good mystery. But I think you know—this is meddling in your teacher’s private lives. Unless you plan to ask them personally, I don’t think you should continue this one.”

“I could recommend you some excellent wizard mystery novels,” Amy suggested supportively.

“I understand. You’re right, dad. Sorry.” I knew my dad was right, but I still couldn’t help but feel a bit shut down.

“Hey, no need to apologize, buddy,” my dad smiled warmly at me. “Like I said, any good mystery is fun to go after, especially when it’s personal. And you did a great job.”

That helped. “Thanks.”

“If we’re still thinking of teachers,” Adam’s sister Jenny chimed in, “one of my favorites is Professor Portetsky!”

By the time I was at the Amtrak station for Wambleeska a few weeks later, all these thoughts were forgotten to the excitement and nerve of a new year. It was a normal day of No-Maj high school, so my sister was in class while my mom and dad drove me to the platform entrance. As we approached ticketing window 9, the vacant window 9 2/3 folded into existence: the entrance to the Wambleeska Express. Its “Please See Next Window” sign was ever-present in leu of the attendant. My dad seemed to brace himself a little and I wondered what he was seeing, since the 9 2/3 window wasn’t visible to him. Bravely he passed through after me and beside my mom, and together we strode across the 1950s-style platform.

The area was filled with people of all ages: first years to graduating seniors, their older and younger siblings, and all of their parents. It was busy and fluid, everyone trying to find everyone else, locate their brother or escaped pigeon, cramming in final goodbyes or finding excuses to leave parents. But even among the chaos, it didn’t take me long to locate Adam, who was with his own parents and sisters. Shortly after that the rest of the group met up, too: we encountered Jared, Kent, and Sarah, each with their families. Jared and Kent were already together; Jared looked to have only his mom and an older brother with him. Both of Kent’s parents were present—chatting with Jared’s mom—and Jared had two sisters there too. The four of us friends seemed to feel similarly that our bond wasn’t quite close enough to extend to our families, and we all bid a polite hello before parting ways again. Sarah, however, stuck around: only her mother was present, along with an older sister. Our parents all introduced; her mom’s name was Jordan, but this too was brief and soon we all made our way to the train, including Sarah’s sister.

Once aboard, things became more pleasant and comfortable. Jared and Kent were in a car to themselves and they welcomed Adam, Sarah, and myself.

“Well that was awkward,” Kent laughed.

“It didn’t have to be,” Sarah shrugged. “My mom’s pretty friendly. And I would’ve enjoyed meeting your parents!”

“You guys don’t need to know my parents,” Jared mumbled.

“Why not?” I asked.

“Why do you?” Jared asked back defensively, eyeing me.

Suddenly, a person popped into view in the hallway outside our compartment door. It was a girl, short and young, who appeared to be of Asian descent. She seemed to be about to slip out of view the other way when she hesitated and peered intently in at us, but spoke not a word. Confused, I looked from her to the others in the car. Adam, Kent, and Sarah all met my confused gaze – which, by elimination, led all of us to peering at Jared. He was staring back at this girl with the same intensity. I looked back and forth between the two of them. Their expressions were similar: confused, intrigued, defensive. After a solid ten seconds, the girl shook her head as if mildly disturbed, and disappeared.

Our four sets of blank eyes drifted back to Jared.

“What the hell?” Kent blurted.

Completely ignoring us, Jared got up from his seat and abruptly left the train cart.

“What the hell?” Kent repeated, almost getting up to go after his friend, but slumped back into his seat. “You do you, bro,” he mumbled at Jared’s absence.

“I assume you have no idea what that was about?” Adam asked.

“Hey, I ain’t no mind-reader,” Kent shrugged.

“Mind reader!” Sarah exclaimed, perking up. “You don’t think?”

I laughed. “If only. That’d be pretty cool.”

“It’s not impossible,” Adam offered.

We all shuffled in silence as the train rumbled to a start, none of us sure how to follow up on that moment. A couple minutes later, Jared returned, looking a little dejected.

“Well?” Sarah asked.

“I dunno,” Jared replied succinctly, taking his seat back. “She was gone.”

“But why did you get _up?_ ” Kent asked.

“To follow her.”

“Jared don’t make me slap you, bro,” Kent snapped.

“Maybe you should be more clear,” Jared retorted. “I don’t know. It was weird. Something odd happened when we made eye contact. I don’t understand it and I don’t want to talk about it. I was gonna ask her, but she was gone.” The annoyance in Jared’s tone made it clear that the subject was closed.

It was a full day later and back in our common rooms that we received our schedules from our Head Prefects. Toward the end of the semester last year we had put in requests for electives, since our second year had ended the magical and non-magical basics. Reflecting on what my mom had said this summer, I wondered if this had been her final year at the school. Kent and Adam were standing near me in the giant sphere as we unraveled our schedules together. It was a clear night but only a half moon, so it had been charmed to shine artificially bright to allow us light to see. The three of us compared schedules: Adam and I had nearly the same with Incantations & Wand Use, Potions & Herbs, Defense Against the Dark Arts, with the exception being Elemental Arts elective for me and Music elective for Adam. Kent was taking Defense, Magical Applications and Theory, Predictive Arts, and his elective of Illusions—which he said he chose with Jared. I was a little jealous of him because MAT was taught by one of my favorite teachers, Dr. Kopanuk, and I was eager for her help in that long-term class project.

I walked into my first day of Elemental Magic nervous but excited. Practice with elemental charms was something I had always been eager to learn and was more or less my motivation behind asking for Professor Ecclesiastes’ favor that first year. I had done a lot of studying on my own about it, which had led to some of my successes in that fight with Adam last summer, and I couldn’t wait to see how I could do more.

“Everyone please take your seat!” The Professor, Andrew Scott, snapped as he entered the room. He was tall and lean with simple gray robes that were tucked professionally, but not perfectly. His face showed hardened age but beard scruff suggested some room for relaxation. The students hurriedly rushed to their desks at his demand. “Please pay attention and realize immediately that I will not tolerate Communication Charms being used in class.” He waved his wand at the large windows lining the class, and each slammed shut in sequence. Torches near the ceiling ignited. “Elemental Magic is the art of precisely manipulating the physical world around you. Many of you will be familiar with famous elements of water, earth, fire, and air as popularized by philosophers,” he continued. “Every student should learn proficiency first with each of these. They are indeed the basics, and the principle disciplines needed to control these will transfer to more advanced materials. Allow me to demonstrate.”

Professor Scott held his wand high and aloft before him, pointed at the door at the back of the class. His other arm was in the air with similar poise. I barely perceived him flick the wand before a fluid gushing sound echoed from behind the closed door. Suddenly, from the top, bottom, and both sides of the door, came a gentle stream of clear water flowing serenely yet purposefully through the air. It was magnificently beautiful. “Water is soft, fluid, cool, unprovoking. It is not difficult or often dangerous, and once it has begun moving, it is not difficult to coax. Many students find it easiest to both summon and command water when first learning the elements.” Once it was fully summoned through the door, I figured the mass of water floating through the air was at least five gallons. “Moreover,” he continued, “water can allow practice in more than one discipline.” With another flick of his wand, the water divided itself into a dozen smaller bits, each of which froze and assembled in cubed rows on the floor.

“Earth is strong and unyielding.” Unflinchingly he motioned his wand toward the floor in the center row between the desks, raising several thick tiles. I noticed it took more pronounced wand waves to provoke rock. Five tiles separated themselves from the rest of the floor and rose close to the ceiling. There he began shuffling them like cards, waving his wand like a musical conductor. “It does not allow itself to be moved easily. It is heavy, stern, and one success does not guarantee continued manipulation.” The tiles hovered back down and broke into smaller fragments. With more wild and intricate wand gestures, he made the stone pieces arrange themselves around the previous pieces of ice. I realized Professor Scott had just built cups around his frozen water.

“Fire is the wildest.” I looked around the room for a moment, wondering if he was going to take the enchanted flame from the torches above. My eyes widened in awe as a fearsome blast blew, instead, from his wand. Heat radiated outward and my skin crawled. Amazingly, he did not allow his blast to subside; instead he kept it swirling above them like the water. “It is aggressive and consuming. Without the wizard a rock will not throw itself, but a fire will spread, blaze, catch on other things, if one does not have the skill of control. It is considered one of the two most difficult to master.” Narrowing his eyes, he lowered his wand. I flinched as the blaze followed in its own descent, but he compressed it, shrinking it and increasing its intensity. The students watched in awe as it leveled with the stone cups, the ice fizzing and whining in extreme temperature. Tiny water droplets shot away in protest as he lowered the fire directly into the cups, completely surrounding each chunk of ice. As the glow subsided, slushy water remained. 

“The other is air.” The movement was similar to the fire. It was broad and sweeping, and I felt a strong wind stir around the perimeter of the room. “It is thin and free, unwilling to be harnessed without proper discipline.” The wind picked up and papers on desks rustled a little. “And while a little coaxing can summon gentle breezes, much more discipline can yield utmost control.” The Professor’s face contorted into a smile that struck fear in me, almost a sadistic need for his art to be perfect, for his control to be complete. Immediately my attention was diverted to the stone cups of ice water. A strong movement of wind ruffled around them and I could feel the pressure drop around us as he forced the air to an extreme condensation around each cup. Slowly they lifted off the ground on their own invisible shelf and levitated up to the level of our desks. Under his enchantment, the air brought a cup to each student. Another gust of air ruffled every student as he dropped the control, letting the cups rest on the desks, the room finally equalizing again.

The room erupted in applause. The skill our professor had just demonstrated was probably beyond what anyone hoped to achieve. We marveled at his ability and control, though I couldn’t help but feel a nag of uncertainty at his demeanor.

“Thank you,” he received the applause simply. “But I remind you those elements are but the beginning. Once you have mastered those disciplines, you can apply them to just about anything in the physical world. Your control will be nigh limitless.” Another flick of his wand was done toward the classroom projector. With a cool ease compared to his effort in charming the air, he made the machine lift itself into the air. A dozen screws twisted themselves out of the frame, the glass lens separated, and the whole projector came apart before them. Each inner working piece gently separated itself from the others, from plastics and metals to papers and electric wires. Another simple gesture compelled it to put itself back together.

“Nigh limitless,” Professor Scott repeated.

The first couple classes had come and gone with ease of a third years’ experience and the pleasant familiarity of old friends. So when the Club evening finally came around, only two things were on my mind: new faces in the club, and getting those new faces to enjoy the club.

“I thought we’d start this first meeting with a simple activity,” I said to the Club after my introduction and a simple demonstration of a spell I’d created—a successful version of the one from my first club. “Let’s all think of spells we’d like to create, and spend this time brainstorming with each other different words we could use to create them. And please, keep to the rules: nothing dangerous, nothing unethical!”

And finally, for the first time since the club began, I was able to take a moment and go around looking at the people in my club. There were fewer than ten at this point, but that was just my comfort level. It didn’t take much management and I could see what everyone was doing. Each of them seemed to be on point, sitting at desks together and discussing what words could correspond to different effects. A few of them had pulled out dictionaries to help them find the most accurate words to convey what they wanted. I noticed without significant surprise that there were more girls than guys; I figured the language element would have that effect. Many of them were what I expected; trying to verbalize love potions, magically expand their bags, create boy repellants and sound barriers for sleeping. I had to question a few of them who seemed to be working toward parchment-copying quills or counterfeiting money, for their ethics. I noticed with excitement that even the Asian girl from the train was there. I was surprised she knew about the club. All my friends were there too; Sarah, Adam, Kent, and Jared were together at a table.

“Kent, he said to keep it ethical!” Sarah prodded, looking up from her page of scrawling.

I walked toward them with a questioning look.

“He just asked Jared what kind of curses he knows,” Sarah explained her disapproval.

I looked between Jared and Kent, waiting for their side.

“Your girlfriend just broke up with you, didn’t she?” Another voiced asked from behind us. We all span to see it was the girl from the train.

“Who _are_ you?” Jared asked, annoyed. “And _why_ do you keep following us?”

“My name is Nicole,” she said sprightly, unphased by the accusation. “I’m a first year Earth. And I wouldn’t say _following_ ; more _noticing_.”

Jared’s eyebrows flatlined. “Why do you keep _noticing_ us?”

“I’m a Legilimens. Not formal, of course; this is only my first year. But my family noticed my tendencies pretty early on and helped me control it a little. But I still can’t help but feel things sometimes. Like you, on the train,” she said, returning Jared’s stern look. The moment was almost comical because she was approximately half his height, both of them scrawny sticks with neck-length black hair, neither yielding to the other. “I’d never really felt anyone return my Legilimency before like you did. And I didn’t expect your Occlumency, either. It was fun, blocking each other out. We should do it again sometime.” Then Nicole broke the stare without hesitation, turning to Kent. “And you just now. Your self-pity is consuming the room. I felt it before seeing you!”

“And made it everyone’s business in due course,” Kent grumbled.

That brought the first hint of Nicole backing down. “Right… sorry. I tend to be more blunt than I should. Part of seeing others’ thoughts so easily; I forget that they’re so private.”

“Jenny broke up with you?” Jared asked, remembering the earlier statement Nicole had offered so casually that he’d forgotten.

“Not Jenny,” Kent swallowed. “Liza. I broke up with Jenny before summer. I’d been dating Liza through the summer.”

Sarah and I raised eyebrows and exchanged glances.

“You kinda go through ‘em, don’t ‘cha?” Jared smirked.

“Liza was the first to break up with me. It’s harder to be on the receiving end,” Kent lamented.

It was at this point that I walked away, letting my friends discuss their love lives among themselves while I continued helping the other club members.

An hour or two later the meeting formally ended and Jared noticed that Nicole was the last one outside of their friends group to head toward the door. Moving quickly, he caught up with her outside the room. “Nicole,” he said, grabbing her attention.

She spun around and looked happy to see him. “You were Jared, right?”

“Why do you ask if you’re reading that?”

Nicole shrugged, not even embarrassed to be called out. “Courtesy.”

“When you came to us earlier, you told me you were impressed by my…. Occ…?”

“Occlumency,” she said. “It’s called Occlumency. And apparently you don’t know what that is, or…” her eyes narrowed, reading through his eyes. “Or even that you can do it? Do you know anything about it? You don’t!”

“Occlumency is the blocking thing?” Jared verified.

“It is.”

Jared felt around in his mind and tried to re-do whatever mental path he had activated back on the train, back when she was staring at him. It felt similar to emptying his thoughts, but it was more like building a physical block—a blank picture posted in front of a full room. It took effort, but he was surprised how little effort. “Can you tell me more about it?”

Nicole eyed him, a sly smirk forming. “You’re using it now.”

“I want to talk to you, not to be read.”

“But how do you want me to help you with it if you’re blocking me?” Nicole asked genuinely.

“I didn’t ask you to teach me,” Jared clarified, edging on irritation. “Apparently I can already do it. I just want you to tell me what I’m already doing.”

Understanding and intrigue brightened her face, and she resisted the urge to knock down his block. It was more of a fragile “Please Do Not Pass” sign posted in a walkway than any kind of real impediment, but she didn’t want to disrespect him. What he asked was foreign to her; explanation without demonstration. But she wanted to help. “Yeah. I can.”

Jared’s face softened. “Cool. Come on back in, then.” The two of them rejoined the others, Nicole silently accepting the apparent invitation to their group. “Everyone, this is Nicole from earlier. She’s going to hang out with us now.”

“Another girl!” Sarah exclaimed, excited.

While I was excited about Charms and Elemental Magic, all my other guy friends were enthusiastic about DADA. Despite being only a couple weeks into the first semester, the professor—Deputy Headmaster Williamsen, as he’d revealed himself last year—barely finished the syllabus before diving headlong into the first lesson.

“Last year we built on our basic defensive charms with knowledge of dark creatures and places, and how to avoid them,” Professor Williamsen began. “This year we will be learning about more aggressive dark magic, which in turn requires more aggressive defense. We will start with what have been dubbed “Hemic Barriers,” because they are literal barriers to magical blood. Long before European colonization when the many native tribes of North America lived scattered, they had little to no communication or cooperation with each other. Each tribe functioned more or less on its own and feared all others. Therefore, when anointing sacred land, the shamans would conjure powerful magical barriers that repelled all other shaman, so no others could magically defile their sacraments. These were Hemic Barriers. In their view, only those of the tribe to which the site belonged should have access, so restricting all other magical blood seemed logical.

“The problem was recognized probably centuries later, when the tribes grew large enough to recognize each other and form common bonds. At this time, a movement went forth among the leaders of each Sect to clear all known Hemic Barriers, like the army clearing minefields. Unfortunately, like minefields, it’s impossible to know exactly how many there are, or where they are. Even worse, unlike minefields, each Hemic Barrier requires a unique counter-ritual to disenchant. 95% of all known Hemic Barriers have been cleared. 5% have proven too cryptic or unique for even the most skilled of today’s shamans to understand; instead locational warnings have been placed to prevent any wizard from unintentionally entering them. And finally, it’s unknown how many remain. Ancient wizards of every skill level and magical method have erected them. We find more, it seems, every year.”

“They don’t affect No-Majs then?” A voice asked.

“Correct,” the professor answered. “They were created specifically to repel wizards.”

“What happens if we cross one of those barriers?” the same voice asked.

“Pain.” The professor allowed the word to hang a moment for effect. “The enchantment affects magical blood. It targets and poisons our vascular system, growing in potency the longer we remain within the barrier. It has been compared to the Cruciatus Curse by victims, and scholars claim it can lead to death. The counter-incantation is _Bloedbinden_ , accompanied by a minute spiral motion of the wand. With practice, this will physically pull the poison out of your blood and concentrate it as a mass outside your body, held in the air by the charm. It can then be safely discarded – simply cast away from the body to dissipate. Without magical blood to infest, the curse will break down by itself.

“Before we begin, be aware that there is a more advanced level once you master this. Dark Wizards and rogue shaman have learned to adapt Hemic Barriers for offensive use. To defend against such a direct attack of this curse, we adapt the counter-curse: we focus on holding the poison outside the body. The same incantation can be used, and the wand motion will appear more like catching a ball. That way you can catch the direct attack, hold it before you until it’s safe, and then discard it.”

The class spent the next hour practicing the first part of this, rehearsing the simple incantation and wandwork. Then the professor used a practice enchantment that mimicked Hemic Barriers so we could get more of a feel for it. I understood the pronunciation and wandwork well enough, but the practice enchantment eluded me, even with Adam’s tutoring.

As I felt difficulty in the lesson, I couldn’t help but gaze over toward Adam, Jared, and Kent, who were excelling. They had already mastered the primary lesson, deftly pulling the practice charm off their body and throwing it away. Then I noticed something that distracted me from my own practice: they were playing around with the poison!

“Messrs. Herron, Lofts, and Treble,” Professor Williamsen said, also taking notice. “The point of the lesson is _defense_ against the Dark Arts. We are not learning the Dark Arts. Since you’ve obviously mastered the skill, you can help you fellow classmates.” He gestured to me, and I reddened.

Kent did not let go of the practice poison suspended over his wandtip, which he held like a basketball spinning on a finger, as he looked at me. “You want our help, Josh?”

Adam looked over to me also, concerned.

I really did want their help. But I looked disapprovingly at the creepy black mass, like liquid ash, swirling ominously within the glimmering charm over Kent’s wand. I didn’t want to be associated with that. But more so, I didn’t want to be a charity case – lesser than them. “It’s okay,” I said, choosing words purposefully that could be taken either way.

“Kent, I want to throw mine at you,” Jared said, not even acknowledging me.

Satisfied with my ambiguous answer, Kent turned away. “Do it!” He exclaimed to Jared. “Let’s try the offensive version.”

About an hour later, the class came to an end. “Mr. Treble,” Professor Williamsen said, coming up to us after dismissing the class. “May I speak to you briefly? Please come to my desk.”

Jared shrugged and followed the Professor away while the rest of us packed our items up.

“Any idea what’s up with that?” I asked Kent. He shook his head, slipping his wand back into his belt.

As the four of us walked down the halls toward our next classes, Adam pulled me aside. “I didn’t want to say it in front of Kent or Jared,” he told me in a hushed voice, “but when Kent and I stopped messing around with Jared, I noticed he was getting _really_ into the offensive part. Like, he was enjoying playing with the poison. I think that’s why the teacher wants to talk to him.”

“You all seemed to be enjoying that,” I pointed out, with a hint of accusation.

“It was fun,” Adam admitted, shrugging. “But Jared did it more. Anyway, take it or leave it. I was just answering your question.”

“Yeah, sorry,” I said, regretting turning that back around on him.

It was a month into the year when the event the school had been waiting for came around the corner: they were going to visit one of the original Sect villages. It had been mentioned by the Headmistress at the beginning of the year; that we would all be visiting a No-Maj city that held historical origins of each Sect. Arrangements had been made by the Head Shaman of every Sect to attend these visits. The six of us had made sure to sign up to be in the same trip.

We met in the courtyard where Kent, Adam, and I had had our first Flying Class lesson. Three objects were on the grass, each several yards away from each other. Deputy Headmaster Williamsen was already there, attending to a few details as the students trickled in. “Good morning students!” He called out when most of them had arrived. “Today we’ll be visiting Ridgefield, Washington: historical home of a prominent Chinook Tribe, one of the original Ocean Tribes. Please be aware that on the surface, Ridgefield is obviously a No-Maj town, quite unaware of the prominent magical population within its own borders. That community is very thriving though; arguably more so than the No-Majs they’re hiding under. Our portkeys will transport us to a clearing in the forest prepared by the governing wizard in that town, Mr. George Adams. He’ll meet us there, and we’ll be disguised as students from a nearby No-Maj school on a field trip – which is why you’ve been asked not to bring your Wambleeska robes. Mr. Adams will lead us from there. Any questions?”

A few did and were answered promptly, and then we all gathered around the portkeys. I followed Adam and Kent to one of them, a drinking goblet, and took note of Jared, Sarah, and Nicole around me.

“I hate portkeys,” Sarah grumbled the crowd around us all reached to make some sort of contact with the goblet.

“Everyone, please have a hold in 5, 4, 3, 2, _1!_ ” The Deputy Headmaster exclaimed, having contact with an adjacent portkey himself. On his mark, the ground seemed to vanish beneath our feet and the air disintegrated as if a torrential wind burst through. Butterflies invaded my stomach and all orientation vanished. It was like the loop-de-loop on a rollercoaster. For a nauseating five seconds, the three dozen students’ sole focus was keeping their lunch down and remembering their happy place. Finally, just as instantaneously as the ground vanished, it reappeared, like a car emerging from an underground tunnel at 60 mph. The lot of us collapsed on the ground, which was mercifully soft ground that seemed patched with dry soil and grass. I slowly collected myself and noticed the Deputy Headmaster with his hands on his knees; even a seasoned wizard has a hard time with that kind of travel.

Looking around, I noticed mostly trees. We seemed to be surrounded by a lightly wooded area; just dense enough to block long-distance vision, but sparse enough to feel open. The trees were green and cheerful, and I could hear pleasant bird melodies echoing between them. The portkey had landed us in the center of a small clearing of the trees, about large enough for a bonfire party or group picnic. There was one gap in the trees with a wide path leading away. I noticed a man approaching us from that path. He spoke:

“At least you’re all in one piece!” The voice was unfamiliar, so I assumed it was that governing wizard dude that Mr. Williamsen had mentioned. A short moment later we’d all collected ourselves and were ready to listen to him. “Welcome to Ridgefield, Washington! A home of the Chinook tribe, direct ancestors of the Ocean Sect. My name is Governor George Adams and it’s my pleasure to introduce my home to another group of Wambleeska students!”

“Thank you for the warm welcome, Governor,” Deputy Headmaster Williamsen said. Then he turned to address us. “Governor Adams has been meeting Wambleeska students for several years. He’s the primary representative of the magical community in these parts, and a representative of Ocean for MACUSA. He’s also a direct descendant of the Chinook shaman that founded the Ocean Sect!”

“You honor me,” Governor Adams beamed at the Deputy Headmaster. “But without further ado, you have an appointment with the _real_ man of the hour! If you have your disguises prepared, please follow me to the town library.”

“Students, as you follow the Governor out of the enclosure, please make sure to have me tap your badges with my wand in order to assume your disguise.” As he tapped mine, I watched my badge flash into a rather boring icon of stylized letters K and H. I wondered what fake No-Maj school they were supposed to represent. The walk was about fifteen minutes and mostly pleasant; we strolled at the Governor’s purposeful pace down small roadway sidewalks and got an informal glimpse of No-Maj society. I wondered what the purebloods of the group thought of it. Soon enough, we arrived at the town’s quaint little library. The situation amused me; I doubted it was made to hold very many real school field trips. The Governor led us inside the library where he handed us to a librarian at the front desk.

“You all must be from Kingston High!” A woman at the front desk exclaimed as we walked in.

“Kingston High?” A man at a computer next to her asked. “Haven’t heard of that one. We have a school visit today? I wasn’t prepared—”

“No worries, Jake,” the woman calmed him. “It’s taken care of. Please, students, follow me.” The librarian led us through the main hall to a side room, and then down an empty hall. When we near the end of it and there was no one else around, she stopped, turned to us, and spoke again. “I hope your portkey ride wasn’t too unpleasant. Just beyond me there’s a door at the end of the hall only visible to wizards. Each student must pass through it one at a time, just as security measure. Deputy Headmaster, if you’d please be so kind as to go through first. I will be last.”

It didn’t take long for my turn to go approach the door, which “folded” into existence much like the Amtrak ticket window. What was on the other side was far more surprising: it was like an entire extra wing of the library sprung into existence! It made me question my memory of the outside of the library; I didn’t think the exterior could hold a section of this size. The room was a large central hall that one might expect to find in a museum or mall. It showcased about three stories and seemed to have two offshoots leading to more sections of the library. The center area was mostly open, filled with artistic and historical exhibits. The area stretched far ahead of me and had a brilliant domed ceiling depicting scenes (both in painted murals and stained glass) of an ocean-based lifestyle with fishing, canoeing, buildings on stilts, and many different aquatic animals – including many I didn’t recognize! As I stared at the dome for a few minutes, I was startled to notice the images were moving! I grinned large – I loved magic.

“Incredible, isn’t it?” the Deputy Headmaster noted, watching my stare. “Like I said back at the school, the magical community here is thriving. Probably bigger than the No-Maj community. Our side of the library is wonderfully larger than the No-Maj’s.”

“Welcome to Ridgefield, students of Wambleeska!” The Head Ocean Shaman exclaimed loudly once the last student had appeared. “What is now known as the Ocean Sect started as a collection of prominent villages on the East and West coasts of North America, as well as around the Great Lakes. These regions were separate for about a hundred years, but around the time of the first European settlers, the shamans and other magical villagers began recognizing each other over much more vast distances than No-Majs were able to. As the Great Plains shamans began to define what are now customs of the Earth Sect, the shamans of the coast realized a need to define our own culture and became Ocean. The Chinook tribe shamans were some of the strongest and extreme voices since our culture is some of the most specialized. Sky and Ether Sects are less geographically defined, but the shamans of those Sects found themselves to be different enough from Ocean and Earth customs that they successfully created their own.” The Head Ocean Shaman continued his speech for about anther hour, going on to describe the customs that make Ocean most different from Earth, Sky, and Ether. After that, he set us free to roam the library as others asked him questions.

The library was fascinating. It had dozens of museum-like exhibits and art. It showcased much of the history and customs of Ocean. There were examples of governmental and societal functions that were reserved for or particularly strong within the Ocean community, and introductions to parts of magic that were produced by Ocean and are governed by them. Eventually, we were allowed to leave the library and roam the town, with just a couple hours left before we needed to return to the school. Feeling done with history and culture, the six of us grouped back together and the regular entrance to the library.

“Where should we go?” Nicole asked, looking between us.

I spotted a little church down the street. It reminded me of the talk my dad had with me before the school year. “I want to check out that church.” I started down that way and the others followed, probably with lack of other ideas. We were about halfway there when we crossed paths with a No-Maj carrying a tackle box and a couple long, large rods.

“You’re going fishing?” Adam asked enthusiastically.

The man glanced at his supplies. “I see public education’s working!”

Adam glanced between me, the church, and the man. “Do you mind if I tag along? I haven’t fished in forever!”

The man shrugged pleasantly. “Seein’ as I’ got more than one rod! Long as you promise good convo’sation.”

“Yes, sir!” Adam exclaimed. “I’ll see you a little later. I really wanna do this. Tell me about the church later!”

I was a little torn to see Adam leave, but I was still more interested in the church than fishing with a random stranger. Leaving him to go off with the stranger, the five of us went the rest of the way to the church. As we approached the entrance, we saw a Hispanic middle-aged man on the front steps, dressed classy but colorfully, which reminded me of Professor Ecclesiastes. The man watched us come up to the church – he seemed to only be watching people – and exclaimed a greeting. “Welcome my friends! Welcome to Faith Valley Community! I’m Pastor Eduardo Contiga. You’re all from Kingston High? I remember students from there last year! Please, come in.”

“Did the Kingston High students from last here come here also?” Sarah asked, intrigued by the man’s countenance. I felt a little anxious, but also amused. Jared, Kent, and Nicole were quiet.

“A couple did! Very friendly boys and girls. I love talking to all of them. Some of them even love talking to me! _Ha!_ ” He buckled over laughing at his own joke.

“I can see why!” Sarah exclaimed, smiling wide at his humor.

“Thanks for your greeting,” I said pleasantly to him. “Your church looks beautiful. My parents would want to look inside, so I wanted to also.”

“You must have wonderful parents,” Pastor Contiga said. “Your kindness speaks volumes of them! Please, all of you, come close for a quick moment.” He bent his knees slightly to close the space between us. We all stepped closer to be polite, though Jared and Nicole maintained more distance. Pastor Contiga reached into his suit coat pocket and pulled out half of a polished wooden stick. “Wambleeska placed me in Solstice Ether. Wonderful school.” He winked and re-sheathed the wand.

“ _You’re a wizard!_ ” I almost exclaimed, and then realized he must be keeping this a relative secret from the rest of the town. I lowered my voice and continued, “a pastor and a wizard? That’s awesome!” I thought enthusiastically of my mom, whose faith and magic were both major parts of her life. I hoped to live up to her and this pastor’s examples.

Pastor Contiga beamed. “Faith Valley is open to all, just like the Father loves us all. Please, enjoy yourselves!”

“A pleasure to meet you,” Sarah smiled, nodding politely.

The five of us continued into the building, and then we proceeded to scatter and meander wherever our individual interests took us. It was a beautiful little building and very peaceful, mostly empty being a weekday. We quickly made our way through the small reception room and took our time exploring the main sanctuary hall. I took time and enjoyed myself, appreciating the décor on the walls and ceiling and the splendid images in stained glass. It was a solid half hour later when we found ourselves meeting near the back of the sanctuary, mostly ready to leave the church and find Adam again. But before we reached the doors, Pastor Contiga came through to us.

“Excuse me, my friends, could I please ask a favor to all of you?” He asked politely and humbly. I noticed that he made sure to stand aside from the doors to give us a clear path out.

Jared and Kent frowned to each other. Nicole looked skeptical. Sarah and I looked between each other.

“Please, hear me out,” he pressed. “There is nothing you must do but listen, if you are willing?”

I had to admit to myself, I was curious. This man was a combination of two things I was fascinated by. I wanted to know what he might say. Sarah looked willing, so I looked to the other three. “Can we give him five minutes?”

Kent shrugged. Nicole and Jared sighed but relented.

“As a follower of the Great Love, my favorite thing to do is pray. I love to hear and follow my Lord’s will. As a wizard, my favorite thing to do is keep my skill. I do not often receive the opportunity to combine these things, but occasionally, the Lord shines his favor upon me. You understand, hearing and following the Lord’s will does not mean understanding. It means hearing and following. Sometimes that which I am told makes sense, but more often it does not. Many times, I simply hear and do as I am instructed, and I trust that His will is for the best. Please, my friends, may I ask your names?”

“I’m Josh,” I said first. Sarah gave hers next, and the others followed suit.

“My pleasure to meet you all. Now I must ask my favor. I feel the Lord’s will is for me to pray for you. But in this instance, I feel it is not simply a prayer. I feel the Lord led you as students of Wambleeska to me and my church since I am also a wizard. I feel the Lord wants to speak through me and cast a blessing – a charm – on all of you. I do not know the magic he will use. The magic is not mine. The magic belongs to the Lord. I do not know what it will do. I only know it is a blessing.”

Jared had turned chalky white. Nicole spoke for the first time. “I’m not super fond of it… but you mean well. This reeks of scam, but it’s not a scam.” She was looking hard at the Pastor, but we knew she was speaking to us. “I can tell you’re being real with us. So sure.” She looked to Jared and nodded at him. Vague color returned to his face, but he still appeared wildly out of his element. Jared in turn passed his approval to Kent.

I looked at Sarah. “Not gonna lie, I’m actually excited to see what he does.”

Sarah shrugged. “Looks like we’re in.”

The Pastor smiled. “Thank you. Please be aware, I do not think the blessing will be in English.” He unsheathed his wand from his suit coat again. It was long, thin, embossed with designs around the shaft, and it seemed quite flexible. “Josh, Sarah, Kent, Nicole, and Jared,” he began, closing his eyes and holding the wand aloft. “Blessed children of my Lord the Great Love, receive His radiant presence around you now.” Those were the last English words he spoke. The rest wasn’t a familiar spellcasting language as we were taught in Charms or ICW. It sounded like nothing, like gibberish. But it only lasted a few seconds, during which his wand seemed to glow broadly, and the entire sanctuary seemed to brighten. I felt a comfortable, warm rush over my skin, as if a nonexistent breeze was sweeping through the area. The Pastor’s incantation prayer faded to quiet before the spiritual glow faded. With the glow I felt an uplifting peace. A sense of presence, like a protector was there to keep me safe. Like I didn’t need to worry about anything.

But then the glow faded, and Sarah shrieked. I managed to glimpse that her face had become red, but immediately she pushed all of us aside and burst out of the sanctuary through the doors.

“Sarah!” The Pastor and I called after her, concerned.

“Catch her!” It was Kent’s voice, and I quickly realized he wasn’t referring to Sarah as he lunged forward. I spun to see for myself just as he and Jared managed to catch the limp body of Nicole as it dropped.

“Nicole!” I exclaimed, trying to help Jared and Kent keep her up off the floor.

“In here!” The Pastor urged, pushing open the door to the reception area where there were chairs available.

“I don’t think we need anymore help from you,” Jared scowled.

“I apologize,” the Pastor said. “I did not know exactly what would happen. But I do not believe they are hurt.”

“You don’t seem to know anything,” Kent shot.

The Pastor held the door open for them to pass into the reception room again. “I understand why you are upset. But please—”

“No. We aren’t ‘pleasing’ anything else from you,” Kent said, lifting Nicole’s body with Jared’s help toward the exit of the church.

“She needs to rest,” the Pastor urged. “It would be best for you to let her sit.”

I looked solemnly between the Pastor and my friends. I wanted to believe him, I really did. My heart thumped loudly with anxiety and the rush of hard choices. Where did Sarah go? Was she okay? Why did she dart off? What the heck was that magical prayer he did? Jared and Kent were holding Nicole up near the exit doors, motioning for me to follow. I looked at the Pastor. “Thank you, Pastor Contiga,” I said genuinely. “But I think we need to go.”

“I understand.” The Pastor bowed his head humbly to me. I nodded back.

The four of us were about halfway back to the library, struggling slowly under the significant weight of even a small human, when Nicole finally began to stir. Jared and Kent had her arms over their shoulders and I was at the lead, lifting her feet from the ground. None of us had seen Sarah upon leaving the church but agreed that our priority was getting Nicole back to the Deputy Headmaster and making sure she was okay.

Finally, we heard her meek little voice mumble awareness. “What… happened? Oh God… Oh God…”

“Ironically, possibly that,” Kent chuckled sarcastically between his grunts. The group of us paused and I let Nicole down on her own feet. “The Pastor guy prayed or whatever he did, and then you passed out, and Sarah bolted.”

As Nicole slowly returned to realm of the aware and set her footing, I began to hear an odd mumbling around me. I checked behind and all around me but didn’t see anyone. “Do you guys hear—” But as I glanced back to ask them, I could already see Kent and Jared glancing around themselves like I had been.

“Oh God,” Nicole repeated in a pained voice, her eyes clenched. “It’s so much more and so loud…” She wobbled a bit as she stood in place.

“What’s going on, Nicole?” Kent asked. “Do you hear something?”

“You guys hear it too?” I asked.

“It’s like there are a few other people talking right around us,” Jared said. “But I don’t see anyone.”

“Let’s get back to Mr. Williamsen,” I said anxiously.

Jared and Kent took Nicole’s arms again, though this time she helped a little with her own feet. We made twice the pace as before, and soon we were at the entrance to the library. The Deputy Headmaster met us, eyes widening at the sight of a delirious Nicole.

“What happened?”

“We were at the church over there,” Kent pointed down the street; the church was a short distance away and within sight. “The Pastor did something to her. All of us, actually. Sarah ran away.”

“Go after her,” Nicole mumbled, eyes fluttering.

“What?” I asked as the Deputy Headmaster helped Kent and Jared set her down into a soft seat.

“All of you. Go after Nicole,” Nicole repeated, her words clearing up. “I can hear her. She’s at the dock with Adam. I’ll be fine here with Mr. Williamsen.”

The three of us exchanged a look, but darted out. A few minutes later we were a good distance down the road, but tired – and the mumblings around us became more pronounced. “I can hear them more now,” I said as the three of us slowed our pace to a fast walk out of exhaustion.

“Me too,” Kent said. “But I can’t quite make them out.”

“I can,” Jared said, and Kent and I turned to look at him in surprise. “I think I know what it is. I’ve experienced something like this before, and Nicole’s been helping me figure it out. It’s legilimency.”

We both stared back blankly.

“Magical invasion of thoughts. Reading people’s minds. Nicole’s super good at it, and apparently, I had a little skill too. Well it sounds like that Pastor’s prayer gave it to you two and boosted mine. I think we’re hearing each other’s thoughts without filter. But that’s not what I’m focusing on right now.”

“Oh?” Kent asked.

“ _Fire_.”

The word echoed loudly between us, but I realized quickly now that it wasn’t spoken aloud. “Fire?” I asked. “Why did you think—” And then I noticed Jared’s hands were emanating a soft blue glow. He held them up for us to see as we walked.

“Your hands are on fire?” I asked, puzzled. “And you seem remarkably calm about it.”

“It doesn’t hurt,” Jared said, holding his hands up. The fire gurgled all over his hands like a thick liquid that was slowly bubbling out of his palm. It shimmered iridescently as heat waves rippled away. Jared continued whimsically playing with it like water. “And I assume your hands aren’t very cold, Kent?”

“My—” Kent’s words caught as he lifted his hands. They were covered in a thick layer of ice, which was spreading sneakily up his arms. “ _DUDE!_ ” He exclaimed, examining both his arms in fascination. “I don’t feel _anything!_ That’s so awesome!!”

I felt my throat catch. Did God answer the pastor’s prayer with elemental control? Fire and ice for Jared and Kent? Nicole and Sarah seemed to have a weird effect also, thought I didn’t understand what yet. Either way, I wondered if I was going to get some magical gift? Not much later, we arrived at the dock. “Put your magic away!” I exclaimed to Jared and Kent, who were rolling snow and fireballs between their hands. “Adam’s still fishing with that No-Maj!” Disappointed, Jared made the fire dissipate mostly from his arm until there was only a tiny flicker left, and Kent allowed the ice to fall from his, which sloshed to the ground as snow. Frost remained on his palms though. “All of it, you guys!” I urged. Both of them looked at me with slight concern.

“I’m trying,” Kent explained. He put his hand out and the frost slipped down his skin, melted, and dripped away. But immediately, more began crystallizing. “It keeps coming.”

Jared held out his hands similarly. Tiny shimmers of flame still rippled. “Same.”

I sighed, unsure what to do. “I guess just hide it, and don’t touch anyone. Hopefully we don’t have to be around the No-Maj too much. It shouldn’t be long; I think she’s here.”

Then Adam called out to us, and we realized it was too late anyway. “Josh! Kent! Jared!” He exclaimed from the end of a pier as we stood on the shore. “You guys wanna join us? Or is it time to go?”

I turned to Jared and Kent before answering. “He didn’t mentioned Sarah,” I noted to them. I had figured he would’ve met with her. And I could feel her here. I could feel she was close. I turned back toward Adam and yelled, “Have you seen Sarah?”

“I think I noticed her run by, but she seemed to be in a hurry,” Adam said nonchalantly. “You don’t know where she went?”

We all shook our heads. Adam began to look concerned. He handed the fishing rod back to the No-Maj he was with and jogged over the pier to us. I continued, “She ran off in a panic without saying anything. We don’t know where she went. But she’s got to be close. I can feel her here.”

“You can feel her here?” Adam asked.

“Try the legilimens,” Jared suddenly suggested.

“The what?” Adam asked, looking between Jared and me.

Jared ignored Adam and continued speaking to me. “We seem to all have some sort of boost with it after the prayer. Sarah was there too. You’re the closest of us to her and you keep saying you can feel her. See if you can find her.”

“The prayer?” Adam asked.

“Jared’s right!” Kent exclaimed. “That’s gotta be why you can feel her!”

“What do you mean ‘feel?’” Adam persisted, growing impatient.

“You’re right. Adam, I think you should stay with us. We kind of have a situation,” I said.

Adam nodded, getting annoyed. He bade the No-Maj goodbye. I closed my eyes and imagined reaching out with my mind to Sarah. Almost immediately, I felt ping. It was emotion first: joy. Excitement.

“Woah,” Jared said. “Feels like it worked.”

_Water_ , I heard in my mind. _Come to the water with me_.

Kent cursed. “She _didn’t_ …”

“Care for a dip?” Jared smiled.

Then it was Adam’s turn to curse. “Is this new club exclusive or do I get a pass?” He yelled.

Now that we had a destination, I had no problem backing up and filling Adam in. The four of us made our way the short distance to the water’s edge and took turns regaling the odd events at Faith Valley and its pastor. Adam wasn’t sure how to respond, but he didn’t seem cheerful about it. “I mean, I was raised with faith in the Great Love too, but that sounds _really_ weird.”

“I don’t even believe in any Great Love,” Jared said monotonously.

“I’m on the fence,” Kent mumbled.

The four of us got to the water’s edge and paused. “Now what?” Adam asked. “Is Sarah like… out there?” He gestured out across the river.

Kent turned up his hands, watching the ice spread rapidly over his skin. It felt cold but there was no pain; more like he had dipped his hands into a bowl of cake frosting. As he mentally stopped resisting, it continued spreading rapidly, coating its way up his arms and growing thicker on his hands. It felt cool, fun, exciting – he wanted to explore what else it could do. Then he looked at the water before them. “I think I can help us,” he said.

I looked at Kent curiously for a moment, but he didn’t wait for our approval. He gestured forward at the water, and immediately a thick layer of frost shot from his feet over the ground and sliced its way over the water’s surface. It remained in a concise pathway; not spreading across the whole surface.

“Woah,” Adam whispered.

“The No-Majs’ll never notice that,” I joked.

But Kent stepped confidently onto the path and began walking. “You all coming?”

“I dunno if I should, man,” Jared said, observing his flaming hands.

“I think I can make a lot of ice, dude,” Kent encouraged. “Just try to direct your fire into the air, away from the ice. We should we fine.”

Five to ten minutes later, the four of us were on Kent’s path of ice, unnervingly far over the river. I was faintly aware of Adam’s significant anxiety and continued confusion, but I was much more worried about Sarah. I could feel her presence. She was close, and I knew she knew we were coming. Logic compelled me to keep looking across to the other bank, at other boats, or even back to other parts of the shore we’d come from. But I had a sneaking suspicion.

And then, in one moment that happened almost faster than we could comprehend, my suspicion was confirmed. First, the sensation came upon my mind that Sarah was _here, now_. I managed to exchange knowing looks with Jared and Kent before she broke above the water’s surface, grabbed my ankles, and tore me down into the water with her. She must’ve been swimming with magic because her inertia had me under before I hardly realized she had even come up.

But it was never scary. Sarah was calm, peaceful, and filled with exhilaration, and those emotions spilled into my own mind with our shared legilimency. The water was cold, but that didn’t make me uncomfortable. When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to find that I could see a good distance. The water was a little murky, but I could make sense of the shapes, and I didn’t have a hard time staying oriented. _You can breathe too_ , I heard.

That one was harder to accept. Yet I didn’t feel panic. I didn’t feel a need to bolt back to the surface.

_There are advanced charms for it. They pull air from the surface and transport it to your lungs. I never learned them… but I figured it out. It kind of came naturally. You try it._

With the context of all the other crazy-advanced magic, it seemed less insane. So I gave it a shot. Without even knowing what I was doing, I just… breathed in. And like Sarah said, I could feel the rush of air blowing gently into my lungs. As I exhaled, it was like blowing out through a straw.

And for the next few minutes, that’s how it was. Sarah led me to abandoning all thought of Wambleeska, of Jared or Kent or Adam, of responsibilities and homework and worried Deputy Headmasters. With the aid of an aquatic acceleration charm she apparently knew, we flew through the water quicker than the average swimmer, enjoying this new environment and the exciting sensation.

Nicole gasped, her eyes widening as her mind cleared back to normalcy.

“Miss Tsai!” The Deputy Headmaster exclaimed. “How are you feeling?”

_Is she okay? She’s been under for almost half an hour! What were she and her friends doing? We’ve got to get back to Wambleeska soon, I hope they all return by then. I don’t want to have to use force or implement discipline. And where did Jacob go? He was just…._ The Deputy Headmaster’s voice continued in her mind, loud and clear, almost drowning out his vocal thoughts. Or—was it the other way around? Suddenly she wasn’t so sure. That first question had to have been spoken, but had she for sure heard it with her ears, and not Legilimency? She’d never had to question that before, but for the first time, she was second-guessing.

_I’m better_ , she responded, looking to the Deputy Headmaster.

He looked back at her oddly, eyes narrowing. “That’s good. But Miss Tsai, please say something else.”

_What do you mean? Are my friends back yet?_

His eyes went wide, and face flushed of color. “Miss Tsai, do you realize what you’re doing?” _No, they haven’t come back since you left. I’m starting to worry. They really need to return soon or there could be trouble. I hope she has some idea of where they might be._

Nicole felt red flags with that response—normal social cues weren’t there—but she cared far more about her friends at that moment. On instinct, she looked in the direction of the exit, opening her mind.

Jared’s voice came through first. _Where the hell did they go? What the hell is going on? This is too weird. The fire is pretty great though…. Nicole, is that you? I can feel you listening in_.

Nicole laughed—and seemed to hear it more audibly than the other things she’d said, but ignored that. _It’s me. Where are you guys? I’m coming._ In response, Jared fed her mental images of directions. Without a further word to Professor Williamsen, she darted off.

We broke the surface together near where I could feel our friends. They met us enthusiastically, including Nicole, all wondering what the heck was going on. “We knew you weren’t in danger,” Kent explained. “Cause we could feel the joy and excitement. So we figured we’d let you have your moment.” Jared used some of his new Fire-Making Charm skills to dry us off a bit on our walk back to the library.

“I felt this intense _need_ to be in the water,” Sarah explained as we walked. “Like my skin was extremely dry and itchy – even though it wasn’t—and I felt that only the river could help me. I didn’t even want to take a moment to explain. I didn’t automatically know which way to go, but I remembered that Adam was fishing, so I searched for his mind. I don’t know how I knew to do that. Everything just happened so instinctively. What happened to you guys?”

“Different things seemed to happen to all of us,” I said, casting a glance to the distance on wonder about myself. “Nicole passed out. Jared and Kent, well you can see them.”

Sarah acknowledged the boys’ fire and ice with wonder, and then turned to Nicole. “You passed out?”

_I guess,_ Nicole shrugged. A moment passed when we all felt something strange but couldn’t quite place it. But then Nicole continued, and we all realized what was going on. _I don’t remember much of it. It was like a migraine… but without the intense pain? If that makes any sense. Like, my senses dulled, and I was very confused, barely maintaining consciousness. I felt like I was in a big crowd of loud voices and couldn’t sort through any of them._

“Nicole!” Sarah exclaimed. “Your lips aren’t moving! Your mouth didn’t open!”

Nicole’s eyes widened. The rest of us looked at her in wonder. _What?_ She asked—but then she put her fingers to her lips and opened her mouth. “Ahhh,” she vocalized. “Wha… what?” _Woah. That felt weird_. But the words came after her mouth had closed again.

“You’re talking to us with Ligilimens,” Jared said simply. “It must feel more natural than real talking now.”

Nicole looked at him in horror—but we felt her reaction directed more potently into our minds, like raw emotion pouring into our awareness, than from reading her face. _That can’t_ — the words from her mind paused, and then she forced her mouth to open and lungs to vocalize for the last word. “…Be. But… I…” she breathed, continuing to force herself. “But I guess it is. _Wow._ ”

There was silence for a moment as no one was really sure how to respond. Eventually, I pressed a different curiosity. “Hold on a second, Sarah. Last I remember, you didn’t like water. You told us that even your common room freaked you out with walking over the underground lake. I figured that my accident at the end of last year probably traumatized you, with falling into the lake, but you never talked about it. So what’s up with this? Did the prayer just run over that fear?”

Sarah turned a little pink. “I suppose I have a confession to make. I’m sorry you must’ve felt so guilty about that accident last year, but I had a lot of emotion inside me and I wasn’t sure how to articulate it. I didn’t even really understand it myself. The thing is, I actually _enjoyed_ falling in the water last year…” Her voice trailed off, leaving me confused.

“It did look pretty fun,” Kent mused.

“You did?” I exclaimed. “I would’ve preferred you saying something! I felt so bad about that over the summer.”

“I didn’t understand it. I didn’t know what to say,” Sarah repeated defensively. “I’m sorry. But like I said, I was really confused at myself. I always thought I hated water. I never liked swimming or being in water my whole life – but I guess I never tried it? And I think that’s why. I wondered all the last couple years at Wambleeska why I got placed in Ocean. I always felt so misunderstood that way. But I never even gave it a chance! I stuck to the fear I knew; always just figured the struggle I felt toward water was because of intense fear. But when I fell in, I just loved the sensation. It was scary for a moment, but the feeling of the water just filled me with freedom and joy and curiosity! It kind of opened a door for me.”

“It’s actually kind of similar for me,” Kent spoke up. “I mean, I was never afraid of ice, but it was a dormant interest of mine that I never really indulged in. Winter sports absolutely fascinate me – more than regular ones. Now that I can make all this ice—” he lifted his hands to show the ice chunk he was playing with as they walked— “I really, really love it! It’s like the enchantment the priest dude cast awakened our interests and supercharged our ability. I’ll take it!”

“I’ve always loved fire,” Jared noted monotonously.

I sighed internally. “What did I get, then?” I asked rhetorically.

“What do you love?” Sarah asked. “The elements, right?”

“But only Jared and Kent got elements,” I whined, glancing at the ice and fire they were playing with.

“I’d say I got water,” Sarah reasoned, “it just looks different. Maybe yours looks different too.”

I considered this. Fire, ice, water…. What were other elements? Earth and air. I didn’t care much for earth, but air—I was definitely interested in air. My mind shifted to the hours I spent last year in the skies surrounding Wambleeska, on my broom. My gaze drifted up to the sky. I had invented the Air-Hardening charm to step on air like a rock in a pond. Maybe something like that? Tentatively, I hopped in place as I walked. Instantly, butterflies seized my stomach and I felt my body lurch upwards.

My feet landed above the ground, as if on a pillow. The air compressed softly at my feet and a gentle but percussive whirlwind spun out from the spot, like slapping a carpet over the ground. A soft light flashed simultaneously from under my feet, like phosphorescence in an ocean tide.

And then I was standing on it. Hard air. A couple feet off the ground.

_Woah!_ Nicole’s voice resounded through all our minds.

Exhilaration shot through my veins and filled my head so full I thought I might drift away.

“God, I don’t know which of you is louder,” Kent groaned, clutching his temple. “We’re glad you’ve got a thing too.”

“It’s amazing!” Sarah exclaimed, gawking at me. “I’m so glad you figured it out!”

“You guys can hold on there,” I exclaimed. “I’m gonna take this for a little spin.” Without pausing for them, I cast my eyes upward and began jogging that direction, full of confidence. I don’t know what compelled me to think there was more to stand on than one single spot, but I did. Every step I took, in any direction, was met with more hard air. It was as if there was a path laid in front of me that went wherever I willed it to. A short distance above the treetops later, I finally led the path back down to the ground, making sure I stayed out of sight of No-Majs.

“I’m coming with you next time,” Sarah nudged me playfully.

_We need to get back to Professor Williamsen_ , Nicole thought. _We need to get back to school._

Sarah looked at her. “You realize you’re still—”

We all felt her concern. _Yeah_ , she responded.

It wasn’t until the six of us were back with the rest of the school, and all returning as a big group to our portkey, that my focus really returned to Adam. As we entered the forest clearing and our small talk petered out, I began to feel waves of strong emotion from him. I felt devastation. Sadness I never thought I’d feel from him. Elements of depression. I stole a glimpse at his face and could tell he was holding back tears. Finally, I decided to peer into his actual thoughts.

_Why not me?_

The very next day, the six of us visited Professor Williamsen in his office and related what had happened, mostly worried about our safety. At first the professor was confused, but when we mentioned Pastor Contiga, he completely relaxed. “Oh, Mr. Contiga?” Williamsen exclaimed with relief. “He’s a good man. His understands people and magic. I trust he knows what he’s doing.” That left us feeling a little better, even though Williamsen remained awestruck and baffled at our new, individual abilities. We left his office with that little-more-than-pat-on-back, but it was all we knew how to get.

After that, things began to change.

I thought this shared experience would bring us together, especially because we all benefited from it in a different way. But I was… wrong. Most pronouncedly, I underestimated just how ostracized Adam felt. I understood that we all experienced something unique that he missed out on by chance, but I figured we’d all just move on with life. He asked me a little about what happened, but he wasn’t as interested in my excited responses as I hoped. As weeks went by, we talked less in class, and began hanging out with other friends more. I felt hurt and rejected by this, but I was clueless what to do about it. Around that time the Quidditch team was practicing more and more, and Adam went to every practice and then some. I noticed that he, Kent, and Jared were spending more and more time on their brooms, even outside of practice. I didn’t feel right questioning this because it begrudgingly made sense with matches coming up, but it still felt odd. I felt like Adam was avoiding me, and I wanted to make that right but didn’t know how.

_They’re still talking about Quidditch_ , Nicole informed me.

She, Sarah, and I were near the entrance of the Ocean Commons and I had asked her to tell me what the other boys of our group were doing, elsewhere in Wambleeska. After the event, we had all gained much firmer understanding and control of our abilities, and even realized they overlapped a little: all five of us could easily produce ice and fire, read minds with effort, breathe underwater, and even access that invisible path. Still, we each remained the strongest in our individual ones, and that meant Nicole could read the four of our minds clear as day over any distance, and that of everyone with a little extra effort. A side effect of this, unfortunately, was that she still couldn’t resist regularly communication through her mind. _Yes, Adam too,_ she confirmed to me—redundantly, I felt.

“I know ‘Adam too,’” I sighed. As the two of us sat on the rocky cavern shore waiting for Sarah as she swam, Nicole kept playing with her mental limits, and I played with water from the lake. I kept experimenting with the versatility of my water manipulation, thinking of new words and ways to translate shapes, pressures, and quantities from my mind through my wand, to the water. Tendril after tendril of crystalline liquid whipped, spun, bobbed, and twirled through the air at my whim; occasional bursts of flame blossomed from my wand and twirled around, too.

_You were still wondering. I’m sorry about him, Josh. I think you’ll have to let it be for now_ , Nicole continued, interpreting my emotions.

Sarah rose above the water’s surface near where we were at on the shore. She had been swimming every chance she got since the event, and her favorite place was the cavernous lake at the entrance to her Commons, since it was in the school and easiest to access. It was a pleasantly large body of water; about the size of a small public recreation lake; but being underground and cavernous, it was dark and rather creepy. This didn’t phase Sarah. “I’m sorry about him too,” she chimed in, shivering a little. “If you give him some space, I think you two will end up okay.”

_That’s pretty much what I said_ , Nicole noted.

“Well, I agree!” Sarah exclaimed, unphased by the accusation. “Anyway, you guys should check this out. The lake you see around us isn’t accurate to how big this place really us, especially because it gets dark and you can’t see very well. For example, there’s an offshoot to the left, and it goes a decent distance and gets deeper. But even better than that—there’s this submerged tunnel at the back end of the lake, near the waterfall. It’s a little deeper down, but it’s wide and it keeps going down and back! It’s an entire tunnel beneath the lake that goes further down! I wonder if it’s something the Ocean Shaman built in to Wambleeska? You guys have got to come check it out with me.”

_There’s no way I’m even touching that cold, moldy rock water,_ Nicole stated.

“It doesn’t exactly look inviting to me either… but that does sound interesting,” I said. “Maybe if we figure out a better way in. Maybe with… you know, light.”

Sarah giggled. “That’s valid.”

“And look at you, you’re shivering. You should get out.”

Sarah shrugged. “I guess.” She walked out of the water. “But it’s just so much fun to explore down here! I don’t even think about the cold. I’ve been reading a few books on Mer-Culture to learn more about underwater life. It’s absolutely fascinating. I never realized I was so interested in this stuff!” 

“You enjoyed interior design before, right?” I asked. “That kinda translates.”

“It actually _does_!” Sarah exclaimed, apparently loving the connection I made. “Design is a lot like culture. I like the way we design our buildings with magic, so I _love_ seeing how Merpeople adapt their infrastructure to being underwater! I really want to learn more about it.”

_Hey Sarah,_ Nicole nudged, apparently allowing me to overhear. _I want you to try something. You felt all around the lake, right?_

Sarah responded with a mental affirmative.

_It’s so easy for me to hear the thoughts of the four of you. I’m becoming more and more adept and controlling what I hear how to interpret it. I want to try something: Can you show me how the lake felt? Think to yourself about the underwater, rocky sensations. Then send them to me._

“Hmm. Okay,” Sarah said. Then she fell silent for a moment, standing there before us on the shore, soaking wet and shivering. The torches around us cast dim light over the cavern rock and calm water, adding to the tranquility of the silence descending over us.

_Oh. Wow_. _That’s, um—wow. You ready for this Josh?_

“Ready.”

And suddenly my flesh crawled as cold, murky water seemed to sweep around my body, the air in my lungs becoming pristine and fresh as a winter valley breeze, my perception taking on the qualities of the freshwater lake. I felt the pressure of being a half-dozen feet underwater, I felt the thrill of cruising the depths free of obstruction, I felt the water sweeping away the sweat and oils of my skin, I felt my orientation become dizzy as Sarah remembered twirling through the water. It was like a strong wind was blowing around my body, pushing me this way and that—except it was all in my head. And then I felt the shape of rocky walls and patterns begin materializing in my head.

“I’ve mostly got the layout of the lake bottom,” Sarah noted as she pushed us her mental images.

I looked to the dim shore and suddenly began imaging it projecting further down. Nothing was particularly out of the ordinary; it swept sharply down toward the middle but mostly retained a normal bowl shape.

“But toward the entrance to the Commons…” Sarah continued, and I felt the mental map in my mind nudge to focus on its back edge, “I felt that tunnel…”

It was like watching an artist sketch a picture over his shoulder. Sensation of rough, rocky texture tingled through my fingerprints and translated to a gray fuzzy picture, adding to the lakebed map, lines rising from the bottom and arcing into a rough oval. Fascinated, I let go of my own mind and just let myself receive the images, immersing myself in the experience. Minutes later, Sarah had given us her whole mental map, and then she withdrew her mind from ours.

_That,_ Nicole said after a moment, _was AWESOME._

“Yeah. It was really cool,” I agreed. “A really different experience. Nicole, do you feel that all the time?”

Nicole shook her head. _That was first for me. But you can bet I’m gonna be playing with it more now. Speaking of which, I can feel that Jared really wants to see you, Josh_.

“Oh?” Disappointed that it wasn’t Adam calling wanting me, I consciously extended my mind in Jared’s direction and immediately felt the vibe from him too.

Nicole continued, _It’s about your spellwork. He—_

“Thanks Nicole,” I chuckled, “but I can ask him myself.” I was amazed that even after I tuned in to Jared’s mind, Nicole still received more from him over her passive connection!

He and I agreed to meet just before the next Spellscripter’s Club.

It was about fifteen minutes before the meeting, and I walked into the room to find him at a table with several books around him. He was hunched over the desk, quill and wand in the same hand (the latter pointed up), face close to the books. His body was piled at an odd angle in the seat, his back arched sharply to allow his face that proximity to the book. Legilimency wasn’t my strength, but I could feel a strong sense of interest and curiosity emanating from his mind. I felt something else too; an emotion less easy to name, a mysterious sense of purpose, and it made me feel uneasy.

“Josh!” Jared exclaimed, looking up from his current book as I walked in. “Great to see you. Did you bring your spellbook, as I asked?”

I lifted the book into view, immediately wondering by his tone and demeanor if I would regret this. I’d been working on it all of last year and this year; almost a full two years. There was a lot of sensitive and theoretical spellwork in it already. “What’s on your mind?”

“Fire,” Jared stated immediately, smiling with narrow eyes.

“Oh?” I asked him, curious. “Have you been practicing a lot with your power?”

“ _Obsessively_ ,” he breathed. “And constantly, since we got it. When I’m not on the Quidditch pitch with Kent and Adam, I’m playing with fire.” He smiled. “I’ve been having so much fun and loving it so much. And I’ve gained a lot of _control_ over it too! I can do so much, Josh. I can make so much fire and make it do so much. I want you to show me how to do _more_.”

My heart skipped a beat. Jared’s tone and words scared me. I couldn’t place exactly why, but I felt uncomfortable.

He took advantage of my hesitancy: “You wanna see?”

Despite my discomfort, I _was_ curious. I also was eager to appease him. “Actually… yeah.”

“I’m not going to hurt you.” The reason for this warning was quickly clear. Jared whipped his wand forward and blue, transparent fire poured forth with vigor. It expanded forth from his wand like an actual flower, spiraling into a wider and wider bulbous form, and only continued to grow. It quickly filled the space between us until I could only see Jared’s form through a distorted, flickering lens, and soon it reached the ceiling and floor. Amazingly, as the inferno filled the room it remained sky blue and transparent, a testament to the fierce heat Jared was producing and controlling. I had no doubt that if he let go, we would both be dead. I watched with increasing fear as his fire continued spreading through the air around the desks and through the aisles.

_This doesn’t seem wise,_ I pushed to Jared through our mental connection. _We shouldn’t be doing this in the school._ But I could feel that my words were falling on deaf ears, so to speak.

_I found books in the library on the sun_ , Jared responded. _And on language._ I could see through his blue wall between us that his eyes were closed as he pushed these words to me. It dawned on me that with his fire completely filling the room and his mind closed to my own words, I was completely and entirely at his mercy. I doubted that my own fire magic could match his. _I found words in those books that described incredible temperatures, pressure, and power. I read about them to understand the true intensity within the sun. I learned to translate this for my wand. I learned to start producing it myself._

_Josh, are you okay?_ Relief flushed through me as I felt Nicole’s presence in mind. _I’m feeling a lot of worry from you_. But it occurred to me that I wasn’t sure how she could help. She couldn’t control Jared’s fire any more than I could. Maybe she could call for help? But surely that wasn’t necessary yet. He said he wasn’t going to hurt me, right? I held off responding to her.

Yet the fire continued. It was all I could see, all around me, and I could barely discern the room around me anymore; all it space filled with his burning magic. As I took in the sight, it occurred to me: the color had changed. The fire had lost its sky-blue tint. It was becoming clearer. Whiter.

_It’s getting hotter_ , I realized.

A sense of strong pleasure pushed from Jared into my mind. _Yes,_ he pushed to me. _Hotter!_ He had left about a foot of space around me from the blaze, but as I heard him say this, the space constricted. The white-hot air closed in around me and within seconds my skin began to tingle with increasing pain.

And then it ended.

The fire wisped away like thin smoke, the raging temperatures dropping quickly back to regular coolness. The room was completely unscathed. Jared replaced his wand. “Will you show me more?”

I stared back at Jared, trying to process what he had just done. He had been within a hair of killing me, just to demonstrate his power. I was reminded of my Elemental Magic professor’s tone and demeanor.

“Jared, that was scary…” I breathed.

“I know, right?” He exclaimed, undaunted. “So much power! So incredible! And with your research on word origins and old spells, we can go even further!”

Footsteps quickly approached the room and the first person for Spellscripter’s Club walked in. But somehow, I didn’t feel saved. “I don’t—”

“Think about it,” Jared pushed.

Several more members poured in, and soon I forced myself to move on and begin the meeting. The dozen members had fun practicing different charms they’d invented, and I was thrilled to watch mini fireworks pop, ink vials grow limbs and walk, quarters transform into faux diamonds, and desks become bouncy. Yet through the whole club I kept an uneasy eye on Jared, who kept near Kent and as they read through his books together. Finally, club came to a close and people began leaving again.

I saw Kent leave for a moment, and I gathered the nerve to approach him. “Jared… I’m sorry, but I don’t feel comfortable working on your fire.”

Jared looked up at me. “I’m sorry too,” he said coldly. “I hoped you would work with me.”

My face and hands went numb. Kent returned. I nodded, and then left.

_Sarah_ , I pushed to her, _can we hang out?_

I was leaving a rather boring Potions & Herbology class with another friend when Gordon Brown, the Sky Prefect, approached me. He was a seventh-year now and we’d barely had reason to talk to each other since his ‘advice’ on my club, so I wasn’t sure what he might want. “Hey Josh, can I talk to you for a moment?”

I stepped aside in the hallway, so he and I weren’t obstructing the flow. “Sure. What’s up?”

“It’s about Quidditch.” Gordon was the Sky Team Leader, so this didn’t surprise me as much. “I think you know our match against Ether is in just a few days. Unfortunately, we have a situation…” he trailed off, visibly upset and still considering his options. “Our Seeker is out of commission. Sick and bed-ridden.” He lowered his voice and added, “Frankly, I wonder if there’s more to the story…” then continued normally: “We need a replacement. You did well on your tryout last year. We went with others because they did better as team players, but I couldn’t deny your skill on a broom. Would you consider filling in as our Seeker?”

“Uh—” I didn’t know how to respond right away. Sure, I really enjoyed Quidditch and watching it, but to really compete in a match for Sky? With just a few days’ notice? That was a lot of pressure…

Gordon could see my gears turning. “I’m not the only one who thought of your first. Kent put in a good word too.”

I felt my lips twitch a small smile, but as much as I appreciated that, it wasn’t exactly what I wanted to hear. And Gordon could read this, too. He sighed, apparently considering something else, but then continued.

“Look, I…. I’m not supposed to tell you this. Adam specifically asked me not to. But… I’m going to use my own judgement. Neither Kent nor I were the first to think of you, though it didn’t take us long. But Adam was the first. He blurted your name as soon as I brought up the subject. Look, I don’t know what’s going on between you both right now, but… your friendship is deeper, you understand?” His look was hard – not of a soft hug, but a rigid board meant to lift me and hold me up straight, whether I was comfortable with it or not. And I wasn’t, necessarily, but I was still elated that Adam cared, and I let it show.

“I’ll do it for him.”

“Then if things don’t go shiny, don’t let the team suffer,” Gordon huffed, turning. “I’ll put you down as a temp.” He started walking away but turned back before he got very far. “One more thing, Josh. Apparently Kent has some mad ice magic skills now. Something that happened during your Ocean field trip? Word is that you, Jared, Nicole, and Sarah were in the area. Anything you wanna show me?”

I wasn’t enthusiastic about that, but I figured honesty was the best policy. I didn’t want anything to go wrong on the pitch. I glanced around as a precaution, not exactly wanting to show off for the school, and was pleased to see the traffic in the hall had slowed to a small trickle. I chose a moment between passersby and continued. “It happens when I jump,” I said, and did so for him. There was a flash of light, and I landed on hardened air a few feet above the ground. “I’m still working on figuring out how. I think it has to do with the hardening charm, and—”

Gordon’s eyes were wide and face blank, but he quickly settled. “You won’t use it when you’re on the pitch, got it?” 

“Of course, I hadn’t even—”

“That’s all I care about. Then congratulations on your new skill. See you at practice.” The conversation was obviously closed, and Gordon whooshed away without a second glance. If I didn’t have an ounce of legilimency, I would’ve had no idea that he was actually proud of me.

The days between seemed to fly by. I had zero spare time: exams were coming up and I was swamped with studying, especially in Elemental Magic and MAT. Our professors were relentless in in this mid-year season and the homework was piling on. I wanted to ask Kent or Adam for help with team strategy but didn’t feel I had a moment to spare. Plus, I was still uncomfortable with the idea of talking to Adam. So, I went to practice robotically on each of the three days before the match, barely speaking to people except surface conversations about what we were doing. Relations with Adam remained cold; he certainly didn’t show me whatever Gordon had seen.

And then it was time.

As I marched out onto the Quidditch pitch with Adam, Kent, Gordon, and the rest of my team, I felt a little out-of-body. _This isn’t supposed to be you_ , I thought to myself. _This is supposed to be someone else_. I could feel the intense gaze of the audience from the stands all around and from the imposing spectator towers. I took solace in the idea that I would soon be above them, just a speck in the air on my broom. But for now, I was still beneath the scrutiny of hundreds of students and professors.

Soon both of our teams were in the muddle. I looked over toward Jared. He and I hadn’t spoken since I rejected his request for help with fire. I felt a little queasy about that, especially since Adam and I weren’t on much better terms. In an odd way, I felt surrounded by enemies. Not the best way to begin my first real match.

Professor Gentry walked out next, proudly clad in Ether gear. She wasn’t playing, but she was a proud supporter of her sect. “Welcome all, to the semi-finals!” Her voice had been augmented via the Sonorous Charm. “Players: to your brooms!” In practice, we had laid them out in the same fashion that they do in real games, so thankfully I knew where to go. “Mount!” Over a dozen hushed but snappy “ups!” sounded from the players around me. The broom jumped smoothly into my hand, and I slid in comfortably between my legs. _Just like flying through clouds around the school_ , I told myself. “And rise,” Professor Gentry continued. Every player from both teams rose in synchrony, directly above where we had been on the ground. We stopped a dozen feet in the air. “Best of luck to each of you, Sky and Ether! May the odds be ever in your favor. On your marks, get set…” The tension was killing me. “ _GO!_ ”

The first few moments had me hovering in the air, unsure what to do in a panic as every other person became a blur of motion. The air seemed quiet and still around me; the loud cries blared themselves into a stunning white noise. A hot wave of pure adrenaline coursed through my body. Suddenly I was the only one still holding my starting position. _I wonder where Adam is?_

“You should probably move!” The surprisingly kind tidbit of common sense came from a tiny Ether girl with red hair who swooped past me before I could react.

“ _Hatchlet!_ ” Gordon’s more familiar and less kind voice came from somewhere above me. “ _MOVE!”_

I figured the two of them probably had the right idea, and I put their wisdom to action. Tipping my broom up, I began gaining velocity in an ascent, searching the pitch for Jared, relenting to myself that he was a more person to think about than Adam. Jared had been a Seeker all this time, so he probably knew some tricks of the trade. Following him should lead me to the snitch. Then again, he’d probably figure I’d try that... but I didn’t want to overthink too much. I continued rising on my broom, scanning over the pitch for a tall, pale guy with jet-black hair, but he turned out not to be so easy to notice. I made my way toward one of the spectator towers in an attempt to be less in the way, when I heard a cacophony of cheers.

“… _AND HERRON SCORES!”_ The announcer exclaims. “TEN POINTS TO SKY!”

“Yes!” I exclaim to the air. “Great job buddy.”

I finally perch myself out of the way just behind one of the Sky spectator tower and begin looking across the pitch toward the others. That’s when I finally notice him – Jared, in a similar position to me, eyeing something intensely. The snitch: I follow his gaze and spot it, a tiny fleck of gold, between us but closer to him.

We both launch forward.

I’m only flying for a moment, rocketing across the arena, when I hear a scream. I recognize the voice as Suzie, our team’s beater, and her long auburn hair flashing at the edge of my vision just as I hear a blood-curdling smash-slap shockingly close to my leg. She successfully deflected a bludger from nearly maiming me. “Eyes open!” She yelled a little harshly at me.

“Thank you!” I exclaimed back exasperatedly. Forcing myself to turn my attention from that shock, I continue in my original direction, but neither the snitch nor Jared are where I expected, but several feet away. He and his own team’s beater are dancing around a rather persistent bludger; Jared trying to continue toward where the snitch used to be, but consistently having to dodge around the dangerous ball and his protective teammate. The snitch has left my vision.

Another cheer erupts from everyone, but this time on the opposite side of the pitch.

“ _WOODARD HAS PUNTED THE QUAFFLE AT SKY AND MADE IT THROUGH BROWN’S DEFENSE! ETHER SCORES TEN POINTS: THE GAME IS TIED!”_

A tie achieved, the thought of Adam creeps back into my mind and I grant myself a selfish moment to search the pitch. I quickly find him on an Ether girl’s tail – the same girl who had just scored. Nodding my approval, I snap my mind back to the snitch and search for that, eyes peeled. In a minute or so I finally notice it, high up in the sky, and lose no time in making a vertical ascent. For the first time in the game my mind hones in on my actual Quidditch goal, finding sole motivating focus on that glittering, mischievous, winged metal ball high above me. The wind streamlines around my body as I pick up speed, my broom going vertical as I grip it tightly and securely. I’m above the height of the audience when I hear an odd clamor below that sounds unnervingly like confusion. But I ignore that: I would rather discover what happened after I’ve won instead of the alternative.

“ _LOFTS SCORES ANOTHER GOAL FOR SKY…. TWENTY TO TEN…_ ” the filler words are lost as the wind howls in my ears.

Within moments I can feel Jared on my tail. I can feel frustration from him that I’ve got the upper hand. I’m pretty darn fast but he’s also good, and we find ourselves in an all-out race into the reaches of the atmosphere as the snitch flees upward. Though my eyes are focused on that elusive speck of gold, I can see low clouds quickly gaining on us as we reach the first tier of the atmosphere. Soon enough we race right through a cloud but ignore it. On the upper side of the cloud the sounds from the game are almost entirely drowned out, and I notice Jared is unnervingly close to my broom. The snitch is still out of my reach and we’re both rocketing at tremendous speeds. Unsure of other options, I gently kick him away from me, trying to not hit him too hard. But at our speeds the action is magnified, plus he didn’t seem to expect such an action from me, so he pitches away faster than I had intended. Then an unexpected movement from him in the corner of my eye causes me to turn my attention to him: he _really_ pitches away, careening further from me and the snitch, clearly out of control. I slow up, watching him to make sure he’s not in danger, and notice he’s hugging the broom strangely—but he’s okay.

I turn my attention back to the snitch, but it’s no longer above me. I slow to a stop and look down. The wretched thing is below me; I notice it easily against the white of the cloud. I also notice Jared is right above the cloud and seems to be struggling with his broom. I wonder what’s up with him… but he’s also not in clear danger. Knowing I need to go down for the snitch anyway, I drop in Jared’s direction, hoping to check for him. I yell-ask if he’s okay, but he doesn’t seem to acknowledge, but he doesn’t appear to be in danger, so I proceed for the snitch which has dropped back through the cloud.

I pass back through and immediately notice that the game seems odd; everyone’s gathered on what I remembered to be Sky’s side; even Ether’s keeper has approached midfield, seemingly abandoning her safe area. But the snitch is very close to me. I dash toward it—

And that’s when I feel some of the most horrifying pain I’ve ever experienced. Orange flames engulf my vision and my broom becomes too hot to handle. I reflexively let go and cry out.

_Imperio_.

The mental incantation calmly echoes through my mind from somewhere else, and I’m sure it echoes through the minds of the other three. I’m stunned at whose mental voice it is, refusing to believe it. Yet I feel the curse seize my body, compelling me to push off my hot broom, through the reddening flames, and activate my own power. I freefall a foot or two and then land on hard air. The curse releases me as quickly as it had seized me. Immediately I whip out my wand, ignoring the cries of my singed nerves, and use it to catch my broom before it fell too far. Its bristles were still aglow with fire.

Jared was holding the snitch. 

_“JARED TREBLE CATCHES THE SNITCH, SECURING THE GAME!! IT’S 160 POINTS TO 70! ETHER WINS!!”_

_Seventy?! How did we gain six goals when I was above the cloud?!_ I wonder to myself as I use my wand to sling my broom back under me, jumping off my charmed air as quickly as I can. My broom wobbles as I clamber on to it, the bristles still glowing red and shaft still hot. The charms seem to have been impaired by the burning; the Cushioning Charm less intact and the steering was wonky. I tried to descend from my still-significant height as quickly as I could, but it was hard keeping my broom from nearly freefalling and I preferred to maintain some control.

Every other player was on the ground by the time the grass ran into my broom, and I toppled over and enthusiastically met the soil with my body. “Mr. Hatchlet, Mr. Hatchlet!” I could hear voices running toward me. I didn’t recognize them as my teammates, so I assumed they were nurse’s assistants, which were always readily available for Quidditch matches. My body ached, bones felt jarred, skin sizzled, and my brain was dizzy from the spinning broom as I rolled over the hard, wet ground to look up at my welcome crew. “Are you okay Mr. Hatchlet?”

I groaned. “Ouch.”

The question came from one of two nurses, both a few years older than me, running up to me with a stretcher. They smiled at me sympathetically, laying the stretcher down. “Can you lift yourself on or would you like our help?” The same one, a lady, asked me.

“I got it,” I said, hefting myself onto the cushioned mat. Physically it was a very simple stretcher, but I could tell it had a similar Cushioning Charm applied to the one on our brooms, and a variation of the Softening Charm – it was amazingly soft and comfortable for piece of rough canvas.

“ _Wingardium leviosa,”_ one of them whispered, and I felt myself shudder up into the air gently.

The other came to my side as the stretcher pushed its way back into the school. This one was a man, he had his wand pointed at my skin and was muttering. “The burns aren’t healing fast,” he noted to his assistant. “That guy’s curse must not have been regular fire.”

They didn’t say anything else of interest as they magically pushed my stretcher through the school the short distance to the hospital wing. Quickly they hefted me back off the stretcher and onto one of the permanent beds. Within minutes, I heard urgent voices at the entrance speaking with the head nurse. I recognized them as Professor Gentry, the Quidditch Referee, and Doctor Kopanuk, the Head of Sky Sect. As they approached, I saw that Gordon Brown was with them. This didn’t make me feel better.

Dr. Kopanuk approached me first and started. “How are you feeling, Mr. Hatchlet?”

I sighed. “Fine. It looks like I’m in trouble?”

The MAT professor’s expression didn’t soften. “Mr. Treble’s reprehensible actions aside—and I assure you he will be held accountable—Professor Gentry discovered this book in your changing room during the game.” She held up my Spellscripter’s journal. “It seems reasonable to conclude that the oddities of our match can be attributed to it. Hatchlet, I can’t believe you would use your incredible talents to _cheat_. And Brown, and I can’t imagine you’d allow it; not in the final match of your student career!”

The professors eyed us with hurt but stern gazes. I looked to Gordon, and he returned my confusion. “I’m sorry professors,” I said, in disbelief at my book in her hands, “but I don’t know… I didn’t do anything. The book was in the lockers?”

“Correct,” Dr. Gentry said, eyes stern. “Dr. Kopanuk herself recognized the spells used in the match to ones in your book. Are you sure you claim no knowledge?”

I felt defeat come over me. Who would do that? But suddenly, names popped into my mind. Names of people I knew who were very interested in winning, by any means, and knew about my book. And one of them was someone who had just cursed me. “I didn’t do it…” I repeated, unsure how to reinforce my words.

Dr. Kopanuk’s eyes softened. “If you didn’t do it,” she continued inquisitively, seeming to understand my loss was genuine. “Do you agree that your book might have been used? Do you perhaps know who might have used it in your stead?”

Again, I felt defeated. “I have an idea. But with your permission, I would rather not throw blame yet. Can I ask them first?”

The Head of Sky nodded.

“But Dr. Kopanuk,” Professor Gentry urged, “any names could be useful _now_. Punishment will not be enforced until guilt is proven, but available information would not be remiss! And—how can you be so sure it wasn’t him? It was _his book._ ”

The look Dr. Kopanuk gave Professor Gentry sent chills down my spine. “Competition is wonderful in sport, Leticia, but less so in justice. If Mr. Hatchlet prefers not to place blame without charge, that is a sentiment I would like to honor. You may act differently with students of your own Sect. I believe you have your own Ether situation to handle right now, in fact.”

Professor Gentry retained a stunned silence.

Dr. Kopanuk turned back to me. “When you feel more forthcoming, you are to report any information directly to me. Please understand that is not an ‘if.’ Is that understood, Mr. Hatchlet?”

“Yes, ma’am. Th—thank you, ma’am,” I stuttered gratefully.

“If I may linger a moment?” Gordon asked, after waiting a moment to be sure the conversation had ended.

Dr. Kopanuk nodded, leading Professor Gentry out of the hospital wing.

“You broke your promise to me,” Gordon said as soon as they were out of earshot. “If you weren’t a temp, you’d be off the team. But punishments aside—especially since Gentry seems to already have it out for you—Hatchlet, _why_ did you do it?”

“Would you believe me if I told you I was cursed?” I proffered.

The Team Captain glared daggers at me. But then he saw my face and he softened a little. “Wait, are you _serious?_ ”

“I heard the Imperius Curse spoken into my mind, and then I couldn’t control my body.”

Gordon cursed. “That shouldn’t be possible. Do you know who did it? If you’re right, that’s grounds for expulsion—”

I felt my face pale. “It’s the same as I told Dr. Kopanuk…” I said, feeling this excuse losing its potency. “I don’t want to place blame without knowing.”

Gordon was less convinced. “Josh, an Unforgivable Curse is far more serious than breaking Quidditch rules. Kopanuk gave you a leash because it’s just Quidditch. But if you’re saying someone _cursed_ you—broke federal _law_ —then that’s different. People could get hurt. Please, reconsider. You need to tell.”

“But… you said expelled…”

“Do you really feel safer at Wambleeska with them here? They cursed you, Josh!”

His words suddenly made that fact sink in a little deeper. Deeper even than being under the curse, for some reason. He was right—even if Jared was my friend, I couldn’t just let him get away with cursing me. “But I have no proof.”

“You don’t need proof to tell what happened to you.”

I sighed. “You’re right.”

“Anyway, Josh, it’s up to you to tell, but if you don’t, as Sky Prefect I’m required to report stuff like this. I hope you choose to do it first. I hope you get better. And for what it’s worth, you were a good Seeker.” With that, he left.

There was hardly a minute of quiet before my next guests came. “These will be your last guests, Mr. Hatchlet!” I heard the Head Nurse exclaim as she watched a group of five come in. “You need to rest!”

It was all of them, and this wasn’t entirely comforting for me. Adam, Kent, Nicole, Sarah, and even Jared walked in a little after them. I didn’t greet them as a whole; in fact, I was pretty uncomfortable with half of them.

I looked to Jared and Kent. “Did you guys use my Spellscripter’s journal to cheat?”

They open to their mouths to speak when the Head Nurse spoke up again from elsewhere in the Medical Wing. “Mr. Treble! Is that you? Professor Gentry is looking for you. Please go to her office immediately!”

Jared turned to the nurse, and I noticed his face was surprisingly neutral. “Okay,” he said.

Kent spoke next. “Ask Adam,” he blurted quickly, before rushing to follow Jared out.

“ _Adam?!_ ” I asked, turning to my best friend as the red, curly-haired one left.

Adam turned his face down, nodding lightly. “I’m sorry—I—”

“What did you even do? Who else was involved? Why did you—”

“Did Jared really curse you?” Adam asked with more urgency. “Kent told me he—”

_Undoubtedly_ , Nicole added simply. Aware that Adam was present, she automatically projected the word into his mind, too.

“I can answer one of your questions,” Sarah chimed in, pulling out a pair of omnioculars.

I felt my heard jump with excitement. “Did you really? How much of it?”

“I got the whole game. Honestly, it wasn’t terribly long,” she said, handling over the device. Adam sighed as I took it, stepping back in defeat. But he didn’t leave. I grabbed the pair and relaxed a little, putting it to my eyes. At first, I saw only blurred color as it pointed at the other end of my bed, but I pressed the full repeat button, and a different light beamed to my eyes. I saw the Quidditch pitch from Sarah’s point of view on the Ocean spectator stands. Being a visual device there was no sound, but I figured that wasn’t necessary; I didn’t remember any odd sounds resounding from the game. I watched myself and the other players rise from the ground on our brooms and the match initiated at Gentry’s word. “You can fast-forward a little,” Sarah suggested. “Nothing interesting happened until you were up in the clouds with Jared.” I did so and watched as Sarah followed the action with her view. All of a sudden, there was a commotion as every player with primarily yellow coloring—the Ethers—struggled to maintain control of their brooms. That’s exactly what had happened to Jared. With the distraction, Skies were easily able to pass the quaffle over to Ether’s side, and then through Ether’s goalposts with amazing accuracy. Further than that, the quaffle barely left the goalposts’ proximity. Ethers continued to have trouble maintaining their own brooms as they struggled to gain control of the quaffle. Meanwhile Sky kept passing it between themselves and hitting it at the Ether goalposts. But the passing seemed odd—lazy—I didn’t notice quick maneuvers or skilled passing from one Sky to another. Instead they appeared to simply toss it between each other and toss it in the vague direction of the goalposts. As I scrutinized this closer, a blatant evidence of cheating became clear to me: the quaffle was tossed at a goal, and was about to miss it by a few feet, but swerved midair as if caught in a gravity field and tossed itself through the hoop.

“My Gravitation Charm,” I muttered as I watched. “I got the idea from the Summoning Charm…” Seeing all that I felt I needed to, I brought the omnioculars down. “Was it just the Ether brooms and goalposts?” I asked Adam, handing the omnioculars back to Sarah.

“Yeah.” Adam’s answer was short and quiet.

I nodded. “Why?”

Adam looked crestfallen. I couldn’t help but appreciate that—I was at least glad he regretted whatever he did, unlike Kent and Jared seemed to. “I’m sorry, Josh,” he started. “I regretted it immediately when I saw Jared burn you. Even if he wasn’t part of Kent’s plan, it showed me that I was in with the wrong people. I can’t believe he would actually _curse_ you though, what happened with that?”

“I’m still the one asking questions for now,” I asserted. “Can I just ask you what happened? I want your side of it.”

“It started with the field trip to the Ocean tribe at the beginning of the year. I…. when you all got powers… just because you went to that church, when I went fishing instead…” he fell silent, and I could tell he was searching for the least embarrassing words. I remained quiet to let him. “I hated it. I was so insanely jealous. I couldn’t stand myself. I couldn’t stand not having powers. I couldn’t stand seeing your powers or hearing about your powers. I didn’t want to be around any of that, but I also didn’t want to try and find new friends or anything like that…” he trailed off again, thinking. “I didn’t have to talk in Quidditch practice.” He let that linger in the air, feeling like it was a good phrase to fit his emotions. “I could be around friends I already had—Kent and Jared—but they didn’t use their powers in Quidditch and didn’t talk about them. It was only flying and strategy, which I’m good at. I could ignore that part of things. I could pretend it didn’t exist. But it didn’t feel the same. I missed hanging out with you the whole time.”

I smiled. “I missed you too. Just ask Nicole. I couldn’t figure out what was going on.”

“He did,” Nicole confirmed. “It was obnoxious.”

Adam continued. “So when Kent started devising a plan to win the Sky vs Ether match, I was all for it. I felt angry at you for no reason, or at least I don’t know why, and getting back at you felt really good. So when Kent asked me to steal your book, I was all for that too. He made it sound really good. He had this strategy, knew just the spells he wanted to use, and said he needed me. I was in your same Trait and we’re in the same dorm; I knew where you kept it. But I figured you’d notice it was missing. I also figured you’d notice your spells being use during the match. So Kent figured out a way to distract you…”

Realization dawned on me. “You recruited me to the team.” I usually wrote in my Spellscripter’s book almost every day, just for fun. But with Quidditch practice in those days before the match, I had no time for anything but that and homework. And during the match, being Seeker kept me so focused on the snitch, I couldn’t see things happening. Heck, I hadn’t even known what spells they used till just now.

“Yep. Kent got one of his friends to make a sickening potion and he put it in a treat and gave that to Elton Kingsley, our regular Seeker. It didn’t really hurt Elton; just put him in bed up through the match, so I thought that wasn’t too bad. The only risky part was making sure Gordon chose you first for the match and making sure you accepted it. I’m glad it worked out so smoothly; I’m not sure what Kent would’ve done if someone else had been recruited as temp. But anyway, that’s pretty much all of Kent’s plan that I was part of. I wish I hadn’t been so gullible. I didn’t even mean to leave your book in the changing rooms; that was an accident.”

“What did Professors Kopanuk and Gentry do?” Sarah asked.

“Asked me about the book. Professor Gentry seems pretty mad,” I said. “I don’t want to tell on you though…”

“I’ll do it myself. I don’t want you to get in any trouble,” Adam volunteered.

“And Gordon?” Nicole asked. “Isn’t he your team captain or something?”

“I guess he was involved by association that way. They had to make sure he wasn’t part of the cheating. But he was also really mad at me for using The Path, because he’d specifically asked me not to.”

“Is that part of the curse?” Adam perked up, probably eager to discuss something he wasn’t responsible for.

“Yeah…” I thought back on it and told them what happened, becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the idea that Jared had cursed me.

“I don’t understand,” Adam said. “I know we didn’t include him in our plans… but we didn’t attack anyone directly. Why would Jared?”

No one had an answer.

Kent came up to Professor Gentry’s closed office door. He could hear Jared and the professor’s voices discussing things inside. After several minutes, the door opened, and Jared walked quietly out. He noticed Kent and his face brightened. “I’ve got detention every day for a week for attacking a student,” he said neutrally. “Maybe you could join. Make it less annoying.”

For lack of particular destination, the two just walked a few steps down the corridor and stood there. “Maybe,” Kent echoed. “Jared, what happened?”

Jared looked up, a little confused by the question. “What do you mean? I blew some fire at Josh. So he wouldn’t catch the snitch.”

“So you cheated.”

“Yeah. You did too, it seems. And you didn’t include me in your cheating, so I figured I didn’t need to include you in mine.” His voice quivered a little, defense rising from the hurt.

“You were on a separate team,” Kent retorted. “How was I supposed to include you?”

Jared paused for a moment at that one. “You could’ve told me. I could’ve played along. I dunno.”

“You were on the opposite team. I wasn’t gonna tell you. Cheating doesn’t work if the other team knows, Jared!”

“That’s different with other people. This was me.”

Silence hung awkwardly in the air for a moment as each of them realized the other had a point. Finally, Kent spoke again. “But you hurt someone. My plan didn’t hurt anyone. And you hurt _Josh._ He’s one of us!”

Jared didn’t respond immediately. There was a long moment of silence where his face hardened and he considered his next words. “I thought that’s what we we’re about, Kent. We win. That’s what we talk about all the time at practice. How to _win_. If you’re fine breaking the rules, what’s wrong with a little pain? Plus, you put someone in _bed_ , Kent. Don’t act so high and mighty about a little pain if you went ahead and _poisoned_ someone!”

“How did you know about that?!” 

“I can hear your mind, Kent!” Jared exclaimed with a curse. “You may not have noticed, but we can read minds.”

“You read my mind when we’re not together?!”

“Don’t you dare act like you don’t.”

“Well, what about the Unforgiveable Curse? There’s no way you can excuse that one!”

“That one didn’t even hurt! Get your priorities straight! And excuse it? What do you mean by that?!” Jared was yelling now. “What’s this, accuse Jared time? Don’t act like you’ve done nothing wrong!”

“No, but you broke the law! You used a high-level curse and you don’t even care! You hurt Josh and you don’t even care! What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Wrong with me? _Nothing_ is wrong with me. YOU’RE the one wimping out, crying because I’m doing what you aren’t willing to, and you can’t even fess up that you’re just like me!”

The door opened, and Professor Gentry peeked her head out. “Mr. Treble! Mr. Lofts! Unless you’d like to spend detention together, please lower your voices!”

The two boys stared each other down, adrenaline pumping through their veins and anger flaring almost tangibly between their pupils. Frost began coating Kent’s hands and Jared could feel the soothing burn of his blue fire trickle around his fingers. Professor Gentry may have thought she intervened, but these two were far from finished.

“Jared used the Imperius Curse on Josh,” Kent blurted out.

Stunned silence hung in the air as all three of them stared at each other.

“I don’t know you anymore.” Jared glared with dead eyes.

Professor Gentry responded slowly. “That’s a very serious accusation, Mr. Lofts.”

“It’s true,” Kent continued. “He cheated. It’s why Josh jumped off his broom. He wouldn’t have done that otherwise.”

“Is this true, Mr. Treble?” The Ether Head of House asked Jared.

“It’s true, Professor,” Jared responded calmly.

“I see. Then both of you, please step into my office.”

Jared had stopped looking at Kent. They walked quietly into the Professor’s office: it was a circular domed room carved into the plateau, decorated lightly. The only furniture pieces were a large black wooden desk opposite the door, and a similar bookshelf behind the desk, filled with tomes and slots with parchment. The wall opposite the desk and the two walls adjacent had large tapestries fully embroidered with the night sky, complete with twinkling, multi-colored stars, and Jared noticed a couple shooting stars wink by. Above them, flying in the domed space, was a mini figure of an African-American young lady on a broom in Quidditch uniform. Her flight circled the office air in slow, broad, entrancing movies.

“The American Quidditch Team?” Jared asked quietly.

“The same,” Professor Gentry smiled. “Ms. Debbie Muntz was Chaser during the four-hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup in 1994. She was my inspiration when I was a girl.” She sat down at her desk and gestured the two boys in front of her to take seats as well. “Let’s get to it then. A confession to this degree requires proof of guilt. Are you willing to provide this, Mr. Treble?”

“I don’t even know how I would if I wanted to,” Jared stated, his voice gaining an edge.

“There is something known as the Reverse Spell,” Professor Gentry said. “If you give me your wand, I can display the previous several spells performed by it.”

“In that case,” Jared replied, “No.”

“I understand.” Professor Gentry said calmly. “And you will not be required to give up your wand unless further evidence is produced.” She turned to his friend. “Lofts, did you witness the curse?”

“Yes,” Kent said firmly. “It was in his mind, but our minds are connected. We all heard it.”

“In his mind?” Gentry raised a brow.

“Me, Jared, Josh, Nicole, and Sarah are connected by legilimency all the time. Ever since that pastor in the Oceans village charmed us.”

“Ah yes, Professor Williamsen informed me of this. What an exceedingly unusual occurrence. Well, that doesn’t change the next option: the Pensieve.”

“Pensieve?” Kent asked.

“A rare magical device that allows the user to view memories. Mr. Lofts, if you allow, I can arrange for your memory of Mr. Treble’s actions to be drawn as proof. It is painless and has no side-effects. Professor Williamsen will be required to view the memory.”

“Why him?” Kent again asked, seeming trepid at this.

“He’s the Deputy Headmaster, and incidences of juvenile misdemeanor fall under his jurisdiction. Also, as Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, the Pensieve is in his office.”

Silently, Kent nodded. “I’ll do it.”

“Then I’ll need both of you to follow me to Professor Williamsen’s office. Jared, if the professor can’t find evidence of the claim in Kent’s memory, we can drop this investigation.”

Together, the three of them left Professor Gentry’s office.

I woke up to birds chirping outside my cracked-open window. The year was drawing to a close and Spring was light in the air, and a warm morning sun shone brightly in. I breathed heavily for a while, eyes closed, allowing myself to relax in bed and not let the stress of studying impound my heart just yet. The day was early and there were still several weeks before final exams would begin.

_“Imperio.”_ The memory of Jared’s cool voice echoed through my mind followed by the terrifying loss of all control that followed. I shuddered and rolled over, trying to remind myself that I was here safe in my bed, not back on that Quidditch pitch. Jared had issued the curse mentally, and with the five of our minds magically connected, there technically wasn’t any distance or separation stopping him from doing it again. This realization had led me to decide to confess his name shortly after Dr. Kopanuk’s talk, but then we discovered that Kent had already done the deed. The fact floored all of us: Kent was closer friends with Jared than anyone else at the school, so no one could quite understand what compelled him to toss his friend under the bus. Yet he did. Dr. Kopanuk, as my Head of Sect, alongside the Headmistress, had informed me of the due process which followed: Kent’s memory had provided convicting proof, which had been sent to MACUSA per regulation. Since he was a juvenile, MACUSA had only placed Jared under immediate probation and cautionary watch. His status as a student would be reevaluated for the following year. He had been removed from the Ether Commons and placed in his own dormitory under Professor Gentry’s watch. A skilled Occlumens from the staff was repositioned to watch over his mental activity.

And yet… I didn’t feel safe. Everything felt weird, everything felt messed up, and it had felt so ever since that pastor had combined magic and prayer in the Chinook village. I wanted to believe this Great Love, this God, that my parents taught me about and the pastor had prayed to, would do good things. So why had he done this? Why did he do something to make Jared curse me? What was going to happen to Jared because of this? Would we even see him next year? 

“You awake, Josh?” It was Adam’s voice coming from the bunk adjacent mine. The other bunks were empty; they were probably having fun outside pestering the Piasa.

“Just thinking,” I replied.

“About Jared?” Adam asked.

“I can’t help it. I keep thinking about what he did, and about what Kent did. I know turning him in was right, but what’s going to happen to him? I don’t feel safe with Jared around anymore, but I feel like he doesn’t deserve to be treated like a criminal. He’s not… a bad person.” A lump formed in my throat as I said this. _Would a good person use the Imperius Curse on me?_

“I get it,” Adam said. “It’s all weird. I can’t believe all of this has happened. And it all started with—” he caught himself, trying not bring up old wounds.

“It’s okay,” I reassured. “You’re right. It all started at the Chinook tribe when we got these powers. I feel like it’s changing us.”

“I think you’re right,” Adam replied. “I mean, isn’t that when Jared first started acting weird? It kinda makes me glad I didn’t get powers!”

I chuckled with him.

“Although,” he continued, “I don’t think that’s why people are changing.”

“What do you mean?”

“It wasn’t the pastor that changed you,” Adam observed. “None of you started out different. You just had different abilities.”

I considered this.

“And most of you haven’t even changed. Sure, Jared’s kinda gone off the deep end, but that always seemed to be in him. You saw how he is in Defense. And Kent’s always been super competitive with Quidditch. Sarah’s more interested in merculture, but I think she said she was already interested in that stuff. Nicole’s only change was talking with her mind, which isn’t even weird for her, and you haven’t changed at all.”

“Then you’re saying it’s…”

“I’m not saying anything for sure, but as an outside observer, I think you’re all just reacting differently to new stuff you can do.”

I wasn’t sure how to respond to this. It was a completely different prospective than what I’d considered before. “Let’s go eat,” I said succinctly.

Kent was waiting for us in the Sky Commons, which was clear and bright like the morning outside. He’d been spending more time with us since MACUSA’s verdict came back a few weeks ago. He seemed scared now, almost regretful. Like someone who was losing a friend and was fully responsible for it.

“You okay?” I asked.

He sighed, looking forlorn. “Yeah.”

“I think you did the right thing,” I offered. “It was really scary, what he—”

“Stop, Josh.” Kent said firmly. “Let’s just go eat.”

There were no clouds passing by in the sphere, so I wasn’t sure whether the darkness that settled over us came from it, or the bitterly cold breeze swirling between us.

Sarah and Nicole were already in the sparsely-populated Great Hall, with several other students also eating. They both had several books out and were reading as they ate. The three of us soon joined them with our own food. We all looked at each other quietly at first, unsure what to do or say. Although it had been weeks, the reverberations of the Quidditch match and MACUSA’s pending decision for Jared loomed over us all, and none of us were sure how to continue. Worse, we had no idea how to broach the topic with Kent, who seemed fully torn over his own actions. It was a festering wound that none of us knew how to deal with or work around.

“Fine, talk about it,” Kent snapped with a curse. “I know that’s what you all are thinking. I know I’m a terrible friend who would rat out my own best friend. I know you hate me for cheating, even Adam hates me, and he was _part_ of it. I know Jared might get expelled and might even go to prison, and it’s all my fault.”

The outburst didn’t help anything. We all continued to stare. What should I say? The statement I had tried before—that I appreciated his tattling—I now realized was insensitive.

“Why do you think Jared did it?” Adam asked gently.

This actually seemed to defuse Kent. “That one’s obvious. Next.”

We all stared at him as he seemed to wait expectantly for more questions and some blame.

“It’s not obvious to us,” Sarah said gently.

_Even I don’t really get it_ , Nicole added. _Even when I can read their minds, boys are mysterious._

Kent actually cracked a smile. Maybe this is what he needed – talking about it light-heartedly, just among the group of us friends.

“Oh,” he said. “Well, um… he was… it sounds mean to say, but I think he was jealous.” Kent paused at this, deciding whether to go on or maybe seeing whether we deduced the rest for ourselves. “It became pretty clear when we argued before I ratted him out. He was really mad at me for forming an entire plan to cheat, without him. It’s funny, he didn’t care about the cheating itself, in fact I think he thought the plan was really good, even though it almost made him lose.” Kent seemed to retreat inward even as he talked to us, reliving the memory and reasoning for his own processing. “All he cared about was that he wasn’t involved. To me, it wouldn’t make sense to involve him. He was Ether; we were trying to win against Ether. You don’t include the victim in the attack. But I don’t know if Jared even cared about whether his team won or lost. With the way he yelled at me, I wonder if he would’ve even helped sabotage his own team. He just wanted to be included. To work with me and plan with me. When he realized I had created this intricate plan without him – against him – I guess it took him to a different place in his mind, one that none of us knew was there. Probably not even him.”

“You don’t think it was the pastor, then?” The question just slipped out of my mouth before I even considered whether I was being insensitive again. Luckily, Kent didn’t seem to mind this time.

“You mean the new powers we got?” Kent said. “No, actually I don’t. Sure, they were a tool he used… but I don’t think they made him do it. My ice doesn’t make me do anything. I don’t think our powers act on their own.”

_Agreed_ , Nicole added. _Even my new Legilimens abilities and talking with my mind. My voice still works, obviously. I’ve just stopped trying and caring. This is so much easier. Honestly, how does anyone have the energy to move their lips and tongue constantly? Exhausting._

The group laughed heartily at that. “I don’t know Nicole,” Kent said, “I guess the lips of the world are permanently exhausted and chronically envious of yours.”

Nicole’s smile caught my eye. It didn’t encompass her face like Sarah’s would in her bubbly laughter, but for someone who was so often focused on being tough, her expression finally revealed a vulnerable excitement. _You’re probably right. Maybe you lot should have some compassion for your faces and shut up occasionally._

Sarah laughed. “Nah. I’m happy being a ruthless dictator over my face. It must’ve learned coping mechanisms!”

“So… what’s gonna happen next?” Adam asked, after a moment. The group quieted, but it was a silence of respect and understanding; not awkwardness or fear. “What are we gonna do? How do we move on?”

The silence continued. No one had an immediate answer. Several questions ran through my own head, but I didn’t feel like voicing them yet. So, I continued to listen, hoping someone else would proffer something.

_Kent, you mentioned Jared’s attack came from a different place in his mind_ , Nicole said. _Is he still there? He attacked using only Legilimens, and only the five of us heard it because of my connection. I wonder if there’s still any danger? There are Occlumens guards on him, but our powers are more powerful than the average witch or wizard._

“Only in the one area. Jared’s skill is in making fire,” Kent reminded. “Yours is Legilimens.”

“That’s a valid point,” Adam responded. “I don’t think Jared on his own can overcome professionals. How did he do it, anyway? A Legilimens attack with Nicole’s mental connection? Isn’t he new to Legilimens?”

_He’s gifted_ , Nicole said. _I could tell before I even met him the first time. I’m similarly gifted, but it’s more my passion. For him it’s just a skill he happens to have. It could have developed from his quiet and introverted personality. He’s also very emotional. Kind of ruled by his emotions. That easily translates to wandless magic and stronger mental abilities._

Sarah nodded thoughtfully. “None of us have even had formal lessons on Legilimency yet. Wambleeska only offers classes on Occlumency practice and Legilimency theory, for defense. The school – even MACUSA – doesn’t endorse Legilimency as a good skill for anyone. It’s like teaching someone how to interrogate. The only officially approved Legilimens are government workers and only for specific jobs like crime investigation. It’s not generally accepted as a skill for private use.”

“He’s in a lot of trouble then, isn’t he?” Kent asked, his voice shaking.

_Probably_ , Nicole replied gently. _What he did was bad. And the attack he used is illegal. But he’s also a minor still. He’ll be tried as such._

Kent slowly turned to me. “The Imperius Curse…” he muttered. “I don’t think I’ve even asked about you yet,” he said apologetically. “I’ve been too wrapped up as a cheater defending and worried about an attacker. But you’re the main victim here. How are you doing?” 

Even as my heart lifted at the attention, my mind darkened. I wasn’t sure how to answer. I was hurt… I was definitely very hurt, even still. I was scared. But I didn’t want to say that.

But why not? These people were safe. Jared was not here. Even his mental connection was being blocked. These people were my friends. So why was I still scared? Relenting, I decided to say just that. “I don’t know why, but I’m still scared. The attack seemed to come from nowhere, so I feel like I’m still in danger. Pretty much all the time.”

I was startled to feel a hand cover mine on the table. My eyes followed the hand up to the most compassion and care I’d ever experienced coming from Sarah’s eyes. Her hand suddenly took on similar warmth and comfort and I found myself cherishing the sensation of it atop mine. My mind flashed to Sarah on her broom last year, pulling me through the water to shore after my Eructo accident had plunged us beneath the waves. She had supported me more than anyone else in that moment. She was doing so again now. I was still scared, but somehow, I felt… less alone. _Could the Great Love do this for me?_

“I’m really sorry, buddy,” Kent said. “I can’t imagine. Is there anything we can do to help you feel more safe?”

Nicole added, _I know it probably won’t actually help, but I want you to know that I think the Occlumens guards on Jared are secure. I nudged at them myself when I learned they were on duty. I couldn’t get passed them without using all of my skill, and they’d notice—and probably put up a good fight. Jared definitely can’t come close to that._

I smiled. “Thanks Nicole. That actually does help.” It was true. I trusted Nicole as a legit knowledge source on the topic, and I knew she wasn’t one to sugar-coat. If she said Jared couldn’t do it on his own, then I could believe it. I felt a small weight lift from my mind. Breathing came a little easier.

“You know what might make us feel better?” Adam spoke up. “Music. That’s how we all met, remember? Well, except Nicole. Sarah and Kent and I have been attending band practice regularly. I’m sure you and Nicole could figure out something to do while we play. Or maybe you could even pick up a random instrument you’re interested in.”

Sarah’s skin tone rose two shades in excitement. “Why didn’t I think of that?! What a fantastic idea. It honors Jared’s memory being with us, but we can also have fun that way without him.”

_I always like the idea of hitting things_ , Nicole agreed. _I guess I could do it in a rhythm._

“Come to think of it, that’s a good excuse to practice musical charms. I wonder what would sound better: making music with my wand alone, or bewitching an instrument to play itself?”

Adam laughed. “Cause God forbid you just play the instrument yourself.”

I shuddered. “People _do_ that? Things without magic?”

“Half your family is Muggle!” Adam exclaimed in jest.

“And they’re exhausted all the time,” I joked. “Whatever, just let me have my fun!”

“If I can swim around dark underwater caves, Josh can make magical music,” Sarah defended humorously.

“Hey, we never approved of your creepy cave swimming,” Kent pointed out.

_Though your mental maps were pretty sweet,_ Nicole said.

“Dude, they were,” I agreed. “You’ve gotta show the others those at some point.”

“Well it sounds like we’re all agreed!” Adam urged. “Let’s get to some music!”

Surprisingly excited at the idea of playing with musical charms, I rose and tread down the halls at Adam’s side and with similar spring to my step. Sarah was close behind us, and Kent and Nicole walked at a more reasonable pace through the school’s stone corridors. “Are you sure we’ll have instruments available? Doesn’t Dr. Kopanuk like… lock them up, or something?”

“Yeah, but we have access,” Sarah responded with a proud air of privilege. “Our personal instrument safes are tuned to each student’s individual wands. Like a fingerprint. And there are four or five spare instruments kept for general use, which everyone in band is given the key for. We just have to sanitize them after each use, obviously.”

“I might’ve forgotten the key,” Kent quickly admitted.

“Not you, the mature and responsible one of the group?” I laughed.

“Hey! I can be responsible and mature!”

“You just choose not to?” Adam asked.

“ _Yes_ , actually,” Kent replied indignantly.

_Hey, I get that,_ Nicole chimed in. _Responsibility is annoying. A key sounds annoying to keep track of, too_.

Soon our group trickled into the entrance of the band hall, which I had barely been inside since the day I met Jared and Nicole at tryouts. I was reminded of how large and spacious it was with its domed ceiling, and how dimly lit the place was with its deep red seats and back curtain.

“I think we need a little light at this point in our lives,” Sarah noted promptly. “It’s not like we’re practicing for any kind of performance or evaluation.” Near the entrance we walked through, she stopped near the wall and tapped a spot with her wand. A dozen or so blue flames sprung to life all along the walls, adding a healthy dose of vision and cheer to the atmosphere.

Most of the group darted off to fix some other details of the room and probably grab their instruments. I wandered into the aisles, examining the details of the room with curiosity. A few minutes later, the band members of the group were gathered on the stage unfolding their instruments: Sarah with her violin, Kent and Adam their trumpets. Nicole and I stepped up to the stage to follow them, a little sheepishly. Neither of us had much idea what to do.

“Nicole!” Kent proclaimed, “allow me to introduce you to the percussion family.”

I looked to Sarah and Adam. I was glad they returned my curious look with ones of purpose; I preferred them help me decide than Kent. I felt they understood me better.

“I had an idea for—”

“I was thinking you could—”

They both spoke at the same time, and both silenced themselves.

“I’d like to hear both of you. Adam, what were you thinking?” I knew him longer so I figured I could ask him first.

“I thought you could try the trumpet, like me. It’d be fun to give you a lesson maybe, if you wanted.”

“Maybe, but I’m not really feeling trumpet. Actually, percussion sounds a little cool, like what Nicole’s doing. But what were you thinking, Sarah?”

“You seem suited to the clarinet. It has a lot more variety than some other instruments and you could do a lot with it.”

“I’ll try that first. Sorry Adam!”

He smiled back to show it was all good. I followed Sarah to the spare instrument area, where Kent was waiting with Nicole. “Oh right,” Sarah smirked. “ _Akousti scearu_ ,” she enunciated, waving her wand in a fashion before the wall. The spot shuddered in response, folding itself open to reveal a small but clean compartment containing several large cases and instruments propped neatly on storage stands. Sarah trotted up to a black case and excitedly picked it up, and gestured for me to follow her back. I watched with hesitancy as she opened the case and began piecing it together.

“That looks… complicated,” I said. “Are you sure that’s right for me?”

“Oh don’t you worry,” she said nonchalantly. “I’ll show you everything.”

“Hold on, I’m still planning to try with magic first.”

“Oh, that’s right.” She said with humoristic defeat. “Well _when_ you get bored of all your magic, let me know.” She finished piecing the woodwind instrument together and handed it over.

I took my seat, place the clarinet on my lap, and pulled out my wand. As all my friends struck up with their own instruments around me, even Nicole diving naturally into her drum set, I felt my world shrinking down to just me. No longer were people watching me or paying attention to my activities; Adam and Sarah were happily drifting into their songs, and each of them were molding together as they joined in an improvisational harmony. I gazed over my clarinet, looking over its long, sleek-black structure riddled with a labyrinth of silver levers and lines, wondering what attached to what and how different buttons would affect the sound. Then my focus shifted to the wand in my hand. My mind flashed back to Evercare’s office and how the intricate ice wall had formed naturally around me. I remembered the ice had been riddled with designs and patterns, like an oriental paper wall, like the levers on the clarinet. I felt my wand warm up in my hand as if the core was responding to my thought process; as if a new neural pathway were forming to connect us at a subconscious level, bridging skin and body to link wand and mind. I had no words in my mind, no thought about what I wanted to do, but I slowly moved to tap the clarinet with the wand.

The levers moved. The clarinet itself wobbled a little. Some holes became blocked while others opened. But there was no sound—why? And then I realized, it needed air! Quickly I placed the instrument to my lips—ignoring the dry, odd taste of the reed—and blew as hard as I could. I wasn’t entirely sure what sound I was making, but it seemed to have some melody to it. Sarah and Adam looked over, surprised by my addition, but soon became adjusted to it. I continued blowing hard, letting myself forget where I was and what I was doing, and just listen to whatever my wand was channeling through me.

Yet something in me stirred. I felt odd, incomplete, not quite right. I searched my mind for what was out of place. It wasn’t my instrument, though I didn’t feel completely at home with it. I gazed around and Sarah, Adam, Nicole, and Kent. They were my best friends in the school. But my mind rested on them: I felt something off about us. Was it Jared? No, I still didn’t really want him to be here; I was happier with him under guard. Was it just time? Did I just need more time to be at peace? I wasn’t sure.

And so, I just let it be. I set the insecurity aside and let myself drift more into the moment.

A couple hours later, the group of us parted ways to continue our respective days. I wasn’t sure how to feel better, but there was one thing I could think of: one person who felt like a father to me, whose advice I thought might be able to bring some peace. And so it was with some hopefulness I set out through the halls toward an office I had been several times before, but never for this reason: Professor Ecclesiastes.

I meandered to his office door, which was cracked open, and knocked. “Professor Ecclesiastes?”

“Josh?” Came the response. “Please, come in.”

I hesitated outside the door. Why? I came here specifically to talk, but I felt afraid, as if I didn’t want to. Following the hesitancy, I turned quietly on the spot, ready to retreat. But… that felt worse. It seemed that as much as talking scared me, _not_ talking felt scarier. So I steeled myself and stepped in. The smallish, dimly-lit space was as I remembered: rectangular, no windows, dimly lit with torches. Multiple bookshelves lined the walls, each crammed with books. I had noticed several different types of books in past visits; several editions of textbooks on incantations, wand core science, and magical theory. But the textbooks did not predominate: leisure or informational novels did. I noticed many tomes of fictional anthologies, craft books, and epic sagas. But these bookshelves took less than a quarter of the total wall space: the rest was covered by hanging knitted blankets, like tapestries. The blankets generally didn’t depict imagery, but patterns. Similar to quilts, there were many squares that had individual patterns adjacent to squares with different patterns but were still knitted together. These blankets took most of the rest of the wall space, and their appearances seemed to shift. I couldn’t tell exactly how; the shifts weren’t dramatic enough to notice directly, but I could tell there was some enchantment over them. Ecclesiastes sat grading papers with a porcelain pot of tea at one side of his desk, wearing a dark silver collared shirt under a deep purple sweater vest. I stopped just inside the office. “Professor, I… are you busy?”

“I am,” he replied honestly, letting that answer hang for a moment as he scribbled on a paper. But soon he lifted his eyes to me. “But you are more important than my work, and a welcome distraction. Please.” He gestured to a seat and set his papers to the side of his desk, bringing a teacup in front of him instead. Then he flicked his wand lightly at the door, and it closed itself.

I felt the atmosphere clear. His tone was welcoming and genuine. Slowly, I approached his desk and took the seat. “Professor, I… I don’t know how to start.”

He didn’t respond, simply relaxing in his seat, sipping his tea and patiently watching me. Yet somehow this still felt encouraging: I could hear him say “It’s okay,” “take your time,” and “I’m listening” without any words.

“I’d like advice. I don’t know what to do,” I began. He continued sipping his tea. “I feel weird inside. I’ve been through a lot, I know, especially with the Chinook village and the strange powers we got, and then what Jared did to me. But I don’t think any of that’s it. That’s all in the past, and I feel weird about Sarah, Adam, Kent, and Nicole.” I paused, feeling like that sufficiently summarized it. “Are we gonna be okay?”

Professor Ecclesiastes nodded. “You fear the future of your friendships is uncertain,” he summarized.

I nodded.

Then he got up, gulped his tea down, and pushed his chair in. “I want you to come with me.”

“Wha—?”

But the professor was stowing his paperwork, shelving his mug, and slipping on better shoes. “I was summoned to a meeting and about to leave when you came in. Students always take priority, but in this case, I think you could benefit from observing. However…” Eccleasiates paused, staring me down for a moment. “No one needs to know you’re there. Hold still, if you don’t mind.”

I began to answer in confusion, but he wasn’t waiting for approval. Instead he reached forward with his wand and tapped the top of my head. I nearly cried out: it was as if he had poured a large bucket of some cold, thick liquid on top of me; I shuddered as I felt the slimy sensation ooze rapidly down my body. But when I lifted my arms to view a mess, I didn’t see anything. And then it clicked. “Disillusionment Charm,” I guessed.

The professor smiled, proud. “The same. Now, do you object to a bit of eavesdropping?”

“Normally. But I trust you, professor.”

Another proud smile. “Perhaps I should reconsider my status as an example of authority,” he mused. “Follow me, then.”

It wasn’t a long trip through the halls. I had to be careful a couple times not bumping into people and keeping place of the professor when he passed through groups, but overall the walk wasn’t difficult. Soon, we came to a general meeting room and Ecclesiastes rapped a brief knock before pulling the door wide open, doubtless to allow my entrance. I was surprised to see Professor Epenau immediately: the puckwudgie professor of transfiguration. Ecclesiastes entered slowly and I tried to brush close to him so he could feel my own entrance. The door closed, and I found an out-of-the-way nook to squeeze quietly into.

“Ignatius! Welcome!” Professor Epenau’s ever-cheerful voice exclaimed from a perch near the ceiling of the office. Several other professors were present as well; almost everyone who I knew well. I could see Dr. Kopanuk, Deputy Headmaster Williamsen, and Professor Gentry standing around the office already.

“Apologies for my tardiness,” Professor Ecclesiastes said. “A student showed up just as I was about to leave.”

“But you’re here now!” Professor Epenau exclaimed. “Thank you for honoring my request.”

“I find it’s best to make every effort to live in peace with everyone,” Ecclesiastes responded.

“Oh, I hope you don’t think we’ve lost peace,” Epenau said.

“Not yet,” Dr. Kopanuk chimed in, “but it’s generally unpleasant to have one’s choices questioned. And on that note, shall we begin?”

“We shall,” the Deputy Headmaster said. “Epenau, please sate your grievance.”

I noticed Epeanu seem to take on a more downcast air. “I don’t mean to upset,” he started, “truly. But I fear for the state of the club you authorized. I believe it’s best we discontinue the Spellscripter’s Club due to past concerns and in light of the recent regrettable event involving Mr. Treble.”

My heart skipped a beat. My club? Jared? No wonder Ecclesiastes wanted me here. I took purposeful breaths to try and slow my speeding heart.

Professor Gentry spoke up, “Mr. Treble is under watchful eye of MACUSA and awaiting further process. He will be unable to cause disruption within any club.”

“But Laticia, he already _has_ caused disruption, and how much more will come of it? I understand humans enjoy amusing preoccupations and theories – you run a class around it—” Dr. Kopanuk raised an unappreciative eyebrow— “but if it results in injury or damage to the students or school, is it really worth it? I thought we learned our lesson from Frederick’s failure.”

I had to remind myself, that’s Mr. Evercare! The atmosphere seemed to thicken at his mention. None of the professors seemed pleased about this, not even Epenau.

“For one who’s generally so cheerful, you’re pointing a lot of fingers, Epenau,” Deputy Headmaster Williamsen said dryly. “Please, in the interest of everyone, state your specific concern about Ignatius and we’ll discuss it as objectively as possible.”

Epenau sighed. I could see he didn’t like being received this negatively. “In the past, the Wambleeska board discontinued Frederick’s class on general wandlore and background theory, for the sake of our school’s public reputation. I felt this was necessary not just for reputation but encouraging tendencies humans have toward damaging recklessness. We know Ignatius was a strong opponent of this decision.”

“My vote swung the tide in favor,” Professor Ecclesiastes reminded him.

“ _Before_ your change of heart, of course,” Professor Epenau rectified. “But this brings me to wonder: was that change of heart genuine? Or have you harbored regret all these years, which led you to sponsor Mr. Hatchlet’s club? Its theme is nearly identical to Frederick’s old class.

“I fear your heart has misled you, Ignatius. I feel your allowance of this club has brought back the sense of recklessness we had hoped to discourage back then. I fear that without Mr. Hatchlet’s club, Mr. Treble would not have had the gumption to perform an illegal curse on a student.” 

There was a moment of silence. I felt the blood draining from my extremities. How much hung on the outcome of this meeting?

“How do you respond, Ignatius?” the Deputy Headmaster asked.

“I believe he is wrong,” the professor responded simply. I looked over to him and was awed by his air of calm. Did he feel any of my anxiety? Was he simply better at hiding it?

“Wrong?” the Deputy Headmaster repeated. “About—”

“All of it.”

“Do you wish to defend your position?”

“I don’t believe I need to.”

For some reason, this made me feel very proud of Professor Ecclesiastes. ‘Truth will prevail,’ I suppose.

“Very well. Kaylee, what do you say?”

“This meeting is remarkably similar to the one you referenced, Epenau, so many years ago,” Dr. Kopanuk said. Her voice was largely neutral, as if simply being here was stressful and she had to wear a mask. “And I take the same position. I believe each of these events was a coincidence. It’s true that Mr. Hatchlet’s club is a source of freer thought and fun. But sadly, Mr. Treble had the ‘gumption’ within him regardless of any recreational meeting. I think the club should continue.”

“Leticia?” The Deputy Headmaster continued.

“I was originally against Frederick’s club largely because of pride: I’m a competitive person, which makes me great at refereeing Quidditch, but less great at passing unbiased votes. I feared the most for Wambleeska’s reputation. I didn’t want to be seen as teaching at a school based on metaphysics and unfounded curriculum.

“But now I see… that was not the basis for Frederick’s class, and it certainly isn’t the basis for a fun club. Further, I agree with Kaylee that no club could compel a student to such an extreme.”

The Deputy Headmaster nodded. “And that would make it three out of five even if I were in favor of Epenau’s motion, but I happen to agree with Leticia in full.” He turned to Epenau apologetically. “I understand you mean well, old friend, and we appreciate you bringing to light your concerns. But humans are simply a different species than puckwudgie, and you don’t yet have a full understanding of us. The same tendencies common for individuals among you aren’t necessarily that of us.”

Epenau still seemed downcast. “I don’t understand. I still think that student’s club is dangerous!”

Williamsen nodded. “And you may continue to feel that way. If any further concerns arise, you may bring them to me personally. Until then, enjoy the rest of your day.” He opened the door for his colleague, who quickly took his leave, followed by Professor Gentry. Yet Professor Ecclesiastes, Dr. Kopanuk, and the Deputy Headmaster remained. The latter closed the door again.

“Ignatius, you were wrong to object to all accusations,” the Deputy Headmaster said immediately. “There was one thing the puckwudgie was right about.”

Professor Ecclesiastes sighed. “I was afraid you two might do this.”

_What are they talking about?_ I asked myself furiously. _Epenau’s accusations were ridiculous!_

“And yet you stayed,” Dr. Kopanuk pointed out.

“Make every effort,” Ecclesiastes referenced his previous statement.

“You also think we may be right,” Williamsen said pointedly. “It’s hard to ignore your conscience, even if you don’t like it.”

“Let’s quit dancing around, shall we?” Dr. Kopanuk said. “Ignatius, you need to forgive yourself. Epenau was way off on his conclusion, but he was right about one thing, and you know it: you regret your decision from the first meeting. You regret swinging the vote, you hate yourself for getting Frederick fired, and you’re trying to make up for all of it with Mr. Hatchlet’s club. But you can’t erase your past, and sponsoring that club is great, but it’s not going to work for your conscience.”

“What else do you suggest I do?” Ecclesiastes asked.

“She already told you, Ignatius,” Williamsen said. “Forgive yourself. You need to forgive yourself. What’s done is done. ‘Make every effort for peace’ doesn’t just apply to those around you! You’re already a beacon of truth and righteousness to your students. How much more could you be if you let go of your own burden?”

“How could I forgive myself?” the professor asked. I could hear the pain in his voice, and it surprised me. “How can I let go of that when Frederick is still living my decision? He’s not at Wambleeska; he’s a retailer in Cyke Lake. His class is still cancelled. He’s still referred to as the one who I fired. Remember Frederick?” the professor’s voice broke. “Frederick, the one Ignatius got fired.” I could hear the hurt and vulnerability in his voice. He must consider Kopanuk and Williamsen his closer peers, and with an invisible blush, I realized that included myself. Did he mean for this to happen? Did he mean for me to witness this? There’s no way he could’ve known.

Dr. Kopanuk rested a reassuring hand on Ecclesiastes’ shoulder. “Fred has moved on,” she emphasized softly. “Your friend has made another life, a new life. He doesn’t blame you. Heck, we’ve offered him back a teaching position. I think he likes his shop too much.”

“But even if he hadn’t,” Williamsen added, “you would do it for yourself. You’re a wise man, Ignatious. I’ve seen you point countless others in responsible directions. It’s hard to let go of regret, but it’s necessary to move on.”

“It’s hard to let go of some history,” Ecclesiastes said in a strained voice. “And I have history from before Wambleeska, too. Thank you both. I really appreciate your words.” And with that, the professor moved gently but intentionally passed both of them and to the door. I followed his quiet rush back through the halls and then to his office, where he closed the door. Before he could continue in, I embraced him in a hug.

“Josh…” he muttered quietly, voice still broken. We held the embrace mutually for several moments as I could feel him trembling. “Thank you for being there. It was a comfort through all of that, to know you were also there.” Finally he released me and waved away the Disillusionment. He moved to his desk and sat against it, facing me and the door. “Josh, don’t let this happen to you and your friends. Or rather, remain strong _through_ it. Fred and I… we were close. Our subject matters were similar, but more than that, we cared about each other. And I betrayed him. Yet we remained friends through it. I have hope that you will respond to your trials better than I did. And I have hope that your love for your friends will remain strong through time.”

“Professor…” I could hear his message clear, but I could see what Kopanuk and Williamsen were saying. The man was in pain, and he was inflicting it on himself needlessly. “Thank you, professor, and I will. But please…” I paused, unsure how to voice my thought softly. “Please consider what they said. Forgiving yourself really is important.”

Ecclesiastes nodded quietly. “I know. You’re right. Thank you, Josh.”

_You guys? I think Jared’s in trouble_ …

It was around midnight when we felt the nudge from Nicole. I jolted awake as if from one of those dreams where I was falling to my death, just before hitting the ground. My body shook a little from the surprise but instead of finding safety in being awake, the realization of her words echoed in my mind: in trouble? I shifted in my bed a little, mind foggy with sleep, forcing myself to remain alert for fear of missing something. The room was pitch dark and dead quiet; I might as well have been blind. Nicole had never used her abilities to force thoughts into our minds before, and she certainly had never woken us up before, so I knew it was serous. As moments passed, my eyes began to register a faint glow of the moon coming from the closed window. “You get that?” I asked toward Adam gently; Nicole had patched him an honorary link ages ago.

He didn’t respond immediately so I hoped for a moment that it might’ve been a dream. But then came a soft, “Yeah.”

_You guys_ , her voice repeated. It was eerie to hear her voice in my head when she wasn’t within sight and having so recently woken up. Dream and reality felt blurred.

_What’s up?_ Kent’s voice asked.

_I think he somehow took out the guard—_ Nicole’s voice cut out.

_Leave me alone. Shut up, all of you. I need to do this._ It was Jared.

Fear seized through me. I hadn’t heard his voice in my mind since his attack, the memory of which rushed back with terrifying clarity. ‘Imperius.’ My body restricting, other control taking over. If Jared was free to telepath with us again, couldn’t he curse any one of us? I felt ice spreading through my veins and numbing over my body. Drowsiness pulled at my eyelids, and I once again questioned whether this was truly reality.

“Let’s go,” Adam said quietly. His calm and familiar voice shattered my terror like glass and his wandlight shattered the darkness. His face appearing before my bed in the darkness felt like a lifeline. Adam’s here, I told myself. Even Kent and Nicole are talking. We’re in this together. They’re all with me. I am not alone. And… the Great Love? Without hesitation, I bolted out of bed and we jogged out of our dorms together.

Kent was already in the Sky Commons. “I was hoping I’d meet you two if I waited a moment,” he said. _Nicole, you meeting us somewhere?_

_It feels like Jared blocked us out,_ Nicole’s voice said. The ice in my veins melted with relief and I remembered what my body was doing. Her voice continued, _He doesn’t want us to feel him for some reason. He’s being held in the lower floors; I’ve shown you the general area before. We can all meet there. You coming, Sarah?_

_On my way,_ her voice confirmed.

Together, Kent, Adam, and I slipped out of the Sky Commons and slinked across the invisible bridge by the bright light of the moon. A chilly wind flushed up from below, stripping me further from the warmth and safety of my bedchamber. The tower stairway flew past my vision in a blur and soon we were in a wandlit job through the nighttime school. I had no idea what to expect, and I felt in constant fear of Jared using Imprius or some other curse on all of us. What was to stop him? What was he even doing? But as the three of us ran in silence, we kept receiving indirect thoughts and sensations from Nicole. It seemed to me that the mental link between all six of us was strong and flowing free.

_Jared, what are you doing? Where are you? How did you escape?_

He wouldn’t respond directly, but we kept feeling him: sensations, emotions, passve thoughts. Frustration. Impatience. Confusion. _Rage_.

_Guys, I think he left the school. He’s outside. And I think he’s… getting hot?_

That was one detail she hadn’t needed to include. I wasn’t sure how but I could feel the heat rising inside Jared. It wasn’t actual warmth, but we could feel it like a dream: there was a campfire breathing itself to life within Jared and growing rapidly. I could tell he was fully summoning his internal source of fire, and something about his summon raised a red flag in my mind. There was something not quite right about it. I considered this for a moment and realized: there was no restraint. He was unscrewing the top of a salt shaker instead of tapping the salt out through its holes. More and more heat came through his link; I could tell his body was alight and producing more; the fire poured from his energy he kept increasing the power on his hose.

Kent cursed. “This isn’t good, guys.”

_I got—I got through!_ Nicole exclaimed.

Immediately, I wished she hadn’t.

_I can’t, I can’t, I can’t, I can’t let them get me. I won’t go in, I won’t let them take me. They’re not going to take me in. I don’t know when it’s going to happen or when they’re gonna do it, but I’m not going to let them. They can’t get to me if I take care of it first. I won’t let them take me away. I wont let them take me away from my friends and my life so I—I—I— I’ll do it first._

Quiet.

My blood began running cold again. The quick blip of his thoughts was… maddening. Maddening, in the true sense of the word. I didn’t hear Jared in there, I heard a different voice that Jared had given birth to or that he had transformed into from the charred ashes of desperation. I heard a voice that was blind, ignorant, and unaccepting of other options. I heard steadfast determination, a crazed fierceness of purpose that was narrow and single-sighted. If this was the Jared we were running toward tonight… I didn’t want to meet him.

“What the hell does he mean he’ll do it first?” Kent screamed. The mental chatter was loud, but Kent’s audible voice was deafening. 

Within short minutes of exiting the Sky Commons tower and reaching the regular level of the school, Nicole and Sarah met with us from their own common areas. We had no words to exchange with each other, only frightful determination to rescue a friend. The heat was continuing to seep through the mental connection, and we all knew that he was becoming dangerous. Our shared hope was that the danger was only to himself, and not us.

Kent had visited Jared’s confinement room a couple times personally and Nicole had a solid mental picture of the route, so we followed both of them and reached the area quickly. The first sight brought stunned silence to each one of us. The MACUSA occlumens guard had been frozen alive, his body toppled over in its posture of shock at the attack.

“Oh my God,” Sarah breathed in shock. “He’s… dead?” I could feel her tremble. Or was that me?

_Guess that’s how we started feeling his connection again,_ Nicole noted.

“It can’t have been more than minutes ago,” Kent said. “We can still do something!”

I looked up to the door of his confinement room. Its hinges were melted, and it was hanging at an angle from the wall.

“It’s empty,” Kent stated, peeking inside.

_He’s outside,_ Nicole said as we all piled into the room.

“The window!” I yelled. “It’s big enough for us to fit through and it’s faster!”

“But we’re still several floors above the ground!” Adam exclaimed.

“Just follow me!” I said.

_He’s getting really hot guys,_ Nicole said softly—but we could feel it. In fact, I realized with fear, I was losing feeling of Jared himself. The sensation of burning was growing more powerful than that of the person. We reached the window but none of us was truly prepared to see the small figure in the distance. It was the size of a candle flame from this distance, but it had a vaguely human figure, and movement that seemed disturbingly like arms and legs sprinting. We’d seen him on fire before; fire was his thing. But this seemed… different. Before, he was excited about his skill with fire. This wasn’t skill. He was making his way across the barren planes away from the school, toward nothing we could discern. 

“Let’s go!” I yelled, jumping out the window and activating my Path. The air hardened beneath us immediately and I led us down toward ground level.

_Jared!_ Kent pushed. _Jared, can you hear me, man! What’re you doing? Stop it!_

Jared did not stop running. The burning figure far ahead of us began growing larger and larger, and in its mass, I could no longer discern any shape. It was like a tiki torch with wild tongues of flame reaching up and trailing behind into the air.

_Kent, I’m losing him,_ Nicole said with a touch of urgency. The flames spread taller and wider and its center grew brighter. We no longer heard him saying things to himself, but we could feel the rage, confusion, and desperation palpably. 

“I’ve got this,” Kent said to us quickly, and dove off my Path though we were still a few floors up. Under the moonlight we could see Kent throwing masses of ice down. Within seconds the ice piled high above the ground and he skillfully shaped it into a landing ramp to reach his feet. Nearly flying with momentum, he slid down the ramp and continued pouring himself a slick path over the plains, speeding toward Jared’s inferno. He might as well have been in a No-Maj car for his speed.

“He’ll get there,” Sarah said, though her voice trembled. The four of us had paused on my air Path where Kent jumped off, seeing little reason to pursue in his wake. “And no one’s better than him. They’re best friends, and what’s better on fire than ice, right?” But she didn’t even sound convinced herself.

“Nicole, did you push any teachers awake?” I asked, the thought occurring to me now that I was no longer in focused pursuit.

“No, it’s harder when we don’t have a preestablished link!”

“I’m going to wake up the Deputy Headmaster right now,” Sarah said, doubling back on my Path toward the school.

Within moments, the three of us on my Path could see what appeared to be Kent’s ice blowing on Jared’s fire—but it was little more than a dent. Jared’s fire was huge, like house, and swirled ominously as the wind pushed it in random directions. Its light competed with the moon and added an angry red glow to the otherwise serene nighttime plains. Kent’s icy influence was a lone firefighter against a burning mansion; I could see dents and welts in the bulbous red and orange shape, but they quickly enveloped back in fire. The telepathic link, however, blew up.

_What the hell do you think you’re doing? Get back to the school!_

_And what? Wait for MACUSA to put me away forever? Lose everyone I care about?_

_That’s just temporary man! Deal with some time!_

_No one’s a kid forever. You can’t get that time back._

_Then what’s your way? Lose it forever?_

At that moment, Jared’s fire figure doubled in size explosively, and we could feel burning pain from Kent.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_

Conscious thought from Jared faded again and all I could get was burning, desperation, hate, fury, and fierce confusion. It felt directed, like it had some agency to accomplish, but that direction was everywhere and nowhere.

I felt Nicole and Kent’s arms around me as we watched from our distance. There were faint nudges from inside the school; Sarah reached the Deputy Headmaster’s office and I could feel her pound on his door in desperation.

Jared’s emotions became sparser. The heat spiked and began encroaching painfully on my own consciousness.

But Kent continued: _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_ His ice blew wildly and forcefully like a deep arctic storm, but the fire overcame, beating the ice into vapor that blew away ineffectually. Soon the fire exploded in size, and we felt Kent knocked away by the shock of rocketing temperatures. He couldn’t approach again. Sparse traces of confusion and anger continued poking through our connection like sparks and heat flashes.

_“Ms. Georgeton?”_ We could see a groggy Deputy Professor Williamsen ask, through Sarah’s eyes.

_“It’s Jared, he’s—”_

And then my own eyes saw Jared’s fire explode one more time, thrice in size, appearing by illusion to loom closer in the distance, and then— and then his fire faded away. Within moments, the blinding white and orange burning a spot in my vision—was gone. The confusion, anger, uncertainty—

Nicole screamed, clutching her temples. _Kent, tell me—_

But we all knew it. There was a distinct presence missing in our telepathic link.

He was gone.

Inky blackness consumed the night as the moonlight, suddenly weak by comparison, reclaimed its hold over the atmosphere. New rage and pain burst forth over our link, but this time it was from Kent. We could hear his cry far off in the distance and it chilled me to my core. Nicole sobbed at my side, falling apart on my Path, clutching her head and wailing. I could feel Sarah and the Deputy Headmaster rapidly closing in on Jared’s former holding room. Adam and I locked eyes, terrified and confused. Time seemed to pause itself as the moment lingered on. There was nothing to do, nothing to say. Nothing was right. Horror swept over us and we sank.

Present Day

It was a calm, late evening and breezes swept over the cobbled streets of Cycle Lake alley in Michigan. A half-moon smiled down through the clear sky as the street breathed a sigh of rest, its storefronts mostly empty on this weeknight. Only a few select pubs and diners were open, catering to the last stragglers of the night or those wizards who simply didn’t feel like cooking. I was with my friends, including Ecclesiastes, finishing up dinner inside one such diner, a homey locale called _The Fattened Puffskein_ where a single witch was scurrying around, delivering orders and cleaning empty tables.

“I seriously can’t believe I passed MAT my second year,” Kent was laughing. “I swore Dr. Kopanuk wanted my hide. I think I cheated on every class quiz and kept trying to use self-writing quills on my homework scrolls.” He was finishing his second Dizzy Draught and wiped foam off his moustache.

“You realize Wambleeska professors aren’t fooled by those, right?” Ignatius asked. “And Kaylee could’ve probably enchanted her own at the school, that ingenious witch.”

“Oh, she rejected them all,” Kent nodded. “It was great, at first. I tried walking into class the morning after I tried one of those quills. The door pulled my satchel right off my shoulder. It fell off as I walked in, as if someone had grabbed it and pulled it off.”

“A Deception Repulsor Charm,” Sarah noted. “A lot of professors enchanted their classroom doorways with it.”

“Dr. Kopanuk’s was definitely the strongest! I kept trying to pull the satchel through the doorway, but she knew exactly why it wouldn’t come. She pulled out all my scrolls for every class, and then the satchel would come through. She told me I could only bring in the scrolls that the door would allow. Only ended up being the blank ones!”

“You mean the scrolls had blocked your whole satchel from coming in?” I asked.

Kent gave an exaggerated nod, probably feeling the Dizzy part of his third Draught. “Witch’s damn magic pulled my whole bag off by the scrolls. Don’t get me wrong; wasn’t for her, I probably would’ve dropped out. Needed the swift kick she gave us all!”

“Yeah, you and Jared pulled through, much to our surprise!” Adam exclaimed. “Sometimes I thought you two were more about proving how much you could get away with. I understood that, I have that competitive streak too.”

There was silence for a moment.

“It’s okay,” Nicole said. “He’s not that sensitive.”

“Is that true, Kent?” Ignatius asked. “Do you mind?”

“It’s fine,” Kent said softly. “It happened a while ago.”

Adam seemed to focus in. “Is it really fine, though? Nicole says you’re not sensitive, but I don’t know. You haven’t talked about Jared at all since we got together. You barely talked about it when we were in school. Why is that?”

“Adam!” I said, giving him a stern look. “Now’s not the place. Or the time.”

Before anyone could respond—which Nicole and Kent both seemed primed to do—Ignatius chimed in. “I understand a thing or two about unresolved issues.” His voice was calm, but forceful and strong. “Josh knows a little about the issues I’ve dealt with, and not entirely in the best manner. I lost a friend when I was younger. Not permanently like your loss, Kent. But lost, nonetheless. I also chose not to face my loss and not to discuss it with many people. The hurt was too great, and it still is. But now I fear it may be too late.”

We all sat on that for a moment. But this silence wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable. It was thoughtful. Finally, Adam spoke again. “There’s another thing you haven’t talked about,” he said in a careful and sensitive voice. “Your daughter.”

Sarah and I nearly coughed on our drinks. Kent’s face hardened. Nicole looked confused.

My phone rang. It was Mr. Klutch, the Auror working on Evercare’s case. Without a word, I took it. “Hello?”

“Josh?” Klutch’s voice answered. “Great. There’s been a major development on the Evercare case. I think you and your friends will want to see this.”

We gathered the next morning for breakfast at my house with a few things to talk about. Mr. Klutch’s development had indeed been significant, and perfectly in line with the case so far. A baby chimp had been found discarded at the back entrance of the zoo—alive, amazingly. MACUSA had followed up on reports of strange and magical symptoms the zoo officials reported and sent a team to apprehend the chimp baby and obliviate the No-Majs. The chimp had been taken to a Magizoologist clinic in Cyke Lake, which is where Mr Klutch had us meet up with him. When we got there, the wizard healers had been hard at work breaking off the strange enchantments and effects on the poor little chimp’s body. Just like the bridge, tree, and deceased No-Maj from earlier, the magic didn’t seem to be a specific enchantment or charm cast on the chimp. Instead, it seemed to be a strong simple _presence_ of magic that was trying to manifest itself in some way because it didn’t belong. Like trying to throw ice into a frying pan – it won’t stick or stay in the pan; it will reject that, vaporize, and drift away. Likewise the magic didn’t belong in the chimp, so it was trying to manifest itself, change form, and drift away.

On a hunch, I requested a blood sample from the chimp be sent to a Potions master. There was an apothecary in Cyke Lake but it wasn’t open in the early morning hours, so I was waiting on that. But I hoped an analysis of the chimp’s blood might reveal where the magic came from—and I suspected it was from the chimp’s mother. This murder and thief was obsessed with imbuing things with magic and I figured this would be a logical next step. Mr. Klutch agreed and said he would arrange for the blood analysis.

Our conversation from that night never really concluded, and I was okay with that. I didn’t know what Adam was getting at with that comment or why he felt it was appropriate to ask that. But he did have a point. I didn’t even know Kent _had_ a daughter. He had only married a year or two prior to this and he didn’t remain in very consistent contact with me. I suppose with all this history coming to light, Adam wondered about it—since he and Kent were closer. Or at least, they had been in Wambleeska. After Jared’s death, so much had changed, even between all of us at the school. None of us had ever really been able to talk together at quite the same level. Sarah and I were lucky, and even Adam and I remained pretty close. But things with Kent and I remained fractured and even Nicole seemed distant ever since.

“I don’t know if I should have come here,” Kent muttered as he ate breakfast. “I’m sorry I’ve just been stirring up all this unpleasantness. Bringing it all back.”

“No, don’t apologize,” Adam said. “I’m really glad you’re here. This is probably the most we’ve all gotten to talking about it since school! I really love it.”

“I agree,” Sarah said. “I’m also really glad you’re here. Our group wouldn’t be complete without you.”

Kent hesitated.

Sarah looked down. “I’m sorry. I know what you’re thinking. We’re still not complete, huh? And we never will be again.”

“It’s okay, I think we can talk about it,” I pushed. “It’s okay between all of us here. Right?”

“No—” Kent stuttered. “I—that’s not what I was thinking. Look, I don’t want to get into this. I was right, I think this was a mistake to come.” He got up abruptly and started making his way toward the door.

“Kent!” Adam yelled, getting up just as quickly. He looked to Nicole, who seemed to nod, as if they knew something.

“ _Finite incantatem!_ ” Nicole whipped out her wand before any of us knew what was happening. A brilliant jet of red sprang from her wand and hit the stunned Kent in the back. His body froze in place for a moment, bathed in an eerie red glow.

“Nicole!” Sarah yelled in shock.

“Look,” Nicole said smartly.

“It’s not really him,” Adam said darkly.

Even as Adam said this, the figure they had known as Kent rapidly began shapeshifting, losing all his recognizable features. He grew several inches, his curly red hair straightened and browned, his stomach grew, and his arms changed structure slightly. What remained was a young man whom none of them recognized and who collapsed to the floor like a wet rag. He would’ve hit hard if Adam hadn’t intervened, breaking his fall.

“Oh…. My gosh,” I uttered, barely comprehending what was happening in front of my eyes.

Sarah’s face drained of color as she stared.

“Adam and I had been suspecting it for a few days now,” Nicole explained, with disconcerting cool. “I can still feel all of you mentally, you know. Kent has been mentally off since the moment he came, but for a while I figured it was just because it’s been years since I’ve seen all of you. But then Adam noticed things also.”

A dozen questions burned through my mind. The most immediately concerning blurted out first. “If that’s not Kent, then who—” I couldn’t bring myself to say the last words.

“I haven’t worked that part out yet,” Nicole said. “Whoever this really is, his mind has been surprisingly guarded from my Ligilimency. And that’s saying something. I can penetrate most Occlumency.”

“Can we… should we wake him up?” Sarah asked, quivering, noting the fact that this new stranger was in an unconscious state on the floor.

“What spells were on him? How could we not have known?” I asked.

“We can’t know for sure, but the most likely one is Polyjuice potion,” Adam said. “I’m sure if we search his room and person, we’ll find stores. And my next guess is…. Imperius. Long-term effects of the Imperius Curse haven’t been studied because that’s pretty delicate, legally speaking. But assuming this stranger hasn’t been voluntarily duping us, he’s been under consistent Imperius influence for… days.”

“Oh my gosh…” Sarah said again, still processing this development. She was pacing back and forth, casting an occasional glace at the person on our floor, and then looking back in shock. “We’ve—we’ve gotta get him to the hospital. There’s a wizarding clinic in Cyke Lake and maybe they have safe ways of transporting him to a better wizarding hospital in Ann Arbor. Oh my gosh, I hope he’s not a No-Maj, the poor thing…”

“You’re assuming he’s innocent,” Nicole noted.

Sarah looked at her for a moment. “Yes,” she said firmly. “I am.”   
“At the moment,” I said loudly to get everyone’s attention, “I have an unconscious man on my kitchen floor. Let’s get him up and into a car for the clinic.”

Sarah flushed but nodded. “You’re right, hon. Let’s get moving.”

Nicole smiled. “I can always get behind action.”

I pulled out my own wand and leveled it at the man. “ _Levicorpus,_ ” I stated with an upward flick.

“ _Stabilium_ ,” Adam added, pointing his wand at the body that was hoisting itself into the air under my charm. When Adam’s Stabilizing Charm came into effect, the body right its odd angle and hovered in a more dignified manner over the room. Together the two of us carried the body like a fragile piece of furniture, keeping our wands steady as we walked out of the house where Sarah unlocked the car.

“Josh, gimme your phone,” Nicole said as we walked. “I should update Mr. Klutch.”

I did so as Sarah opened the door for us.

“Hello, Mr. Klutch?” Nicole said. “There’s something we think you should know…”

“Don’t mind us,” I said casually. “Just shoving an unconscious body into my car.”

Adam and Sarah laughed despite themselves. “Well, I never pictured us doing this.”

As we all finally got ourselves in the car, Sarah asked the other question that had been panging uncomfortable in my mind. “Where…. Is the real Kent? You all don’t think this is related to…”

Nicole was on the mark. “I don’t see an immediate connection to the Evercare case,” she said. “But this is _far_ too coincidental to be unrelated. This could mean our kidnapper has Kent, or possibly…”

“ _No,_ ” Adam said. “This could mean our kidnapper has Kent. End of sentence. No other possibilities.”

“I’m sorry, Adam,” Nicole said gently. “I don’t want to think about it either. But… it’s not like we were given a Polyjuice version of Evercare to lead us off _his_ trail.” Apparently, Adam couldn’t think of a response because he remained silent as we drove off toward the clinic.

“What did you mean about Kent’s daughter?” Sarah suddenly spoke up, several minutes down the road.

Adam looked surprised. “Well, at least now I have my answer. It’s no wonder Polyjuice-Kent never talked about personal stuff much. It’s a wonder he even had Kent’s personality remotely accurate.” He cursed. “I just can’t believe he had us fooled at all. What kind of friends are we?”

“Polyjuice potion is very hard to detect,” Nicole noted. “I heard that Hogwarts school in England was fooled for almost an entire school year by a Polyjuiced professor. An imposter had the real one stashed away in some enchantment. Nearly killed several people and did a whole lot of damage right beneath their noses, before he was discovered!”

Another minute of silence fell as they drove.

“Kent didn’t tell me a lot about his daughter,” Adam finally answered, his voice soft. “He hadn’t announced it yet, which is why most people don’t know. I was one of the first people he told, because he and I were pretty close. But she was just born recently before this all happened.”

“ _Are_ ,” I said. “You two _are_ close. Kent’s not dead. He can’t be.”

Next: _Wandmaker_ concludes in Part 4.


End file.
